Darkest Awakening
by Nymph Vixen
Summary: Sequel to Marked! Zero has been having nightmares ever since he could remember. What is wrong with him? And why is he starting to feel strange every time he sees blood? Better ask the good-looking man that will be staying at the Hio mansion who always looks at him with a longing expression. Or he could always ask the man's kids? But why are they calling him mom?AU Oc bash and more!
1. Bring Me To Life

Some of you all thought that I killed Zero off... well, no I didn't. You'll read why in a bit. So hope you all aren't still pissed... I must be strange for making Zero suffer... {looks around all shy} Yeah... 'Nyways I hope you all will enjoy it and If you're totally lost then press back and read **Marked**, this is the sequel! The first half of the chapter is the continuation of my other story and then in italics is dreams. Please enjoy! x)

Darkest Awakening

Bring Me To Life

How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home

Wake me up

* * *

"Wh-what's going on?" the voice yelled once it saw Zero's bloodied body shake. The cloaked figure began to see the woman inside the car awaken and looked around slowly. Her eyes stared at them with frightened.

The first person took out a gun and aimed for Yori who began to get out of the car. Yori screamed clutching her hair when her eyes landed on his somehow shaking form. She saw all the blood flow out of the wound and his mouth, she had tears running down her face. She did not care that his murders were next to Zero, her friend was still alive! Yori felt the rain slap her face when she was running, her salty tears mixing with the rain running down her face. She stopped right in front of Zero, her eyes red now. She fell on her knees, arms shaky she grabbed his face, she cried harder.

"Well if it isn't little miss perfect, I thought you were his lover? That's what I thought, and look here Kaname still had feelings for this _man_ and now he won't." the first person smirked not caring that water dripped down it's face.

"You..." Yori looked up with surprise in her eyes.

"Yes me, but you won't live to see the next sunrise..." the first person smirked pulling the trigger aiming for Yori's chest.

Yori gasped, her chest was in pain and she couldn't do anything to make it stop bleeding. She put her hand on her wound and looked at the blood, she was loosing much more blood with every breath she took. Dizziness took over her, she was falling, but her bloodied hand fell on Zero, her hand slipped making it land on Zero's tattoo. It began to pulse, Yori felt it, she smiled deep inside that at least one of them were going to survive. Blood fell out of her mouth landing on his sealed mark.

Zero's whole body pulsed, he began to shake roughly making his head look up with blood-red eyes. The tattoo disappeared showing the mated mark, Zero growled slowly sitting up. His wounds were slowly healing, and he was glaring at the people who did this. His eyes landed on Yori who looked up at him with a sad smile, Zero leaned forward not caring he had witnesses and licked a trail of blood.

"I'm glad you're ali-alive..." Yori fell forward on top of Zero's lap, hardly breathing.

Zero sat there with the woman on his lap, his long silver bangs covering half his upper face, a dark shadow passed his hidden face until he looked up at his attackers with murder. That was when the first person began to run for it leaving the second person there with shock on its face. Zero slowly put the woman on the ground and got up to his feet. With eyes glowing he stalked the cloaked figure, said figure began to back away.

"No, please I was paid to do this!" he began to weep falling on his knees begging.

Zero said nothing and slowly raised a slender arm and grabbed the man's throat, but he didn't put any pressure to it, he just held it firm making the cloak figure look at him. The cloaked figure began to laugh and pulled out another dagger it had hidden and slashed Zero on his bicep. Zero didn't let go, he just watched the blood run down, his hunger went frenzy, the figure had began to chant something in an unknown language. Zero stared at it, he didn't understand the figure, but his body began to burn making Zero hiss and throw the figure all the way on the other side. The figure landed next to Yori, it looked down at the woman, putting a finger under her neck feeling a pulse, smirking the cloaked figure brought her up to it's chest. The figure slowly began to back away into the river bank until the water hit it's waist.

Zero stalked it slowly, his mark began to weep as if it's loosing its last strength, he glared and looked at Yori who was hardly breathing. He looked down at his hand, he looked back up, his voice was not working but to survive he'll need a sacrifice, and he knew whom he'll choose. Zero began to chant something he learned from the thick book and his mated mark appeared around him making it glow white, once it glows red, that'll be the end.

"What are you... Oh no!" the figure dropped Yori once it knew what it was. Zero ran after him using all his last strength he had left and clutched the figure by its neck. Zero smirked once his small fingers were around the neck, he then used his strength to rip apart the head off the neck listening to the man's screams into the still raining night. Zero still smirking, threw the head right in the middle of the seal making the blood land right in the middle, he then tore the body apart and reached for the organ. He too threw it next to the head of the man who had his mouth wide open as if still screaming.

Zero watched as the body dissolved into nothing but dust, he smirked, blood was splattered all over him, he did not care. He looked down at Yori who was slowly loosing her breath, he gathered her in his arms and watched the rose seal head their way, the white light began to turn a light pink, to hot pink, then magenta, a darker magenta until it reached him turning a blood-red. Zero looked down to see the rose glow a blood-red and slowly began to shrink. The blood-red seal was slowly traveling over Zero's skin making it tingle, his skin began to glow red.

"What... did... you do?" she asked as more blood began to pool around her neck.

"We are going back to before all this happened..." Zero said in a raspy voice, his mark had disappeared and he began to shrink. He felt the woman shrink as well.

"Back... before all... of this...? You mean back to being... ba─" Yori began to cough violently. The water reached her back she looked around weakly awed by the slowly shrinking seal around them. The water reached his waist, and he didn't care that the water was now turning red from the glow.

Zero smiled, he now knew that his children were with his father, tears fell down his face, he hoped that he gets to see his children again. Maybe they will bump into them in the future. Who knows?

Zero began to shrink small and smaller, he saw the river began to pull him forward, his body kept shrinking. He watched the rain disappear into the river bank and he smiled watching his reflection. Then it showed his children's happy faces and all the good times they had before this day. Zero slowly walked more inside the river still clutching to Yori who was slowly waking up. Her glazed eyes looked up at his lavender ones, she smiled and he did too. He felt his body shrink, his mature features began to gain baby fat he felt Yori shrink smaller and smaller. Along with their shrinking Zero began to see his life pass before his eyes, he felt that he was watching a video on rewind. He knew that whatever spell he used had a price! He closed his eyes feeling darkness surrounded them.

"I love you," were his last words before darkness took over him.

* * *

{static}

_"Dad you're home early?"_

_"I got fired today," an elder man said looking very sad._

**_Who is that man? And why does he look so sad?_**

{static}

_"How dare you fire my father. Because of you he's in the hospital! This is for him."_

**_Who is that person? And why did I punch him?_**

{static}

_"That, bastard! I hope he meets his maker and I wish I could be there when that happens!"_

**_Why am I calling him a bastard? __What did he do to me?_**

{static}

_"It's a whole new you Zero," a pretty girl told me. She seems familiar, but who is she?_

{static}

_"Not all of us are after looks and wealth,"_

**_I saw myself looking at the tall, handsome brunette. Where have I seen them before?_**

_"Now what was your name again?" _

_"Zero,"_

**_The handsome man leaned down and kissed me... who are you?_**

* * *

"Who are you?" A light-brown haired girl looked down at him with a confused look.

"Huh?" a silver-haired teen groaned, his head was hurting and that was one hell of a dream.

"Another dream?" she asked him sitting on the poorly made bed of straws.

"Yeah, they just keep on coming. I swear they keep feeling weirder everyday." He leaned forward massaging his head.

"Well if it makes you feel better, I keep having nightmares as well, but it's me in the future with a man and a son? Weird huh?" she laughed fixing a dirty lock behind her ear.

"A son, huh?" he smirked looking into her eyes.

"Yup, I saw the kid playing around with two other figures, their faces were blurry though." she said looking outside the broken window.

"Ugh Yori, I don't wanna go to work!" the silverette groaned.

"Come on Zero, we have to help mom. After work we are to go to school. Let's go!" Yori said taking a hold of his hand and dashed out of the room.

The house was extremely small, it was made out of old broken bricks, the windows had no glass and were covered by rotten cloths. The kitchen was right in front of the barely identified shower, the kitchen had three chairs and a small broken table. The stove was the newest only being four years old, it looked ugly with only a few scratches, stains and cracks around it; but they managed. The barely recognizable shower was only one huge bucket on top with a rope tied for the one using it to pull it down to get wet. A long and thick curtain was the only door to cover one selves. In all the house was a run down, old and molded.

They washed their faces and went out of the house, Zero smiled and waved at everyone who waved. He's poor, but enjoys it with his poor group. They made their way towards the trash facility and grabbed a bag each. Zero wore gloves and began to pick up recyclable things like bottles of such, sometimes they get lucky and find a few coins. He smiled finding many things, a few broken bottles, plastics and such.

"Well my bag is full," one elderly man said showing it to Zero.

"That's great," Zero smiled showing his almost full bag, the sun was coming out making splashing the sky with many vibrant colors.

"You youngsters get faster everyday," he laughed leaving them.

Zero smiled and continued to pick more trash up, he smiled seeing Yori giving a small boy one coin. He made eye contact with her and made to go to the office to receive their money. The office was located almost half a mile away from the trash, they smiled and showed the owner their things. The owner looked at them and nodded giving them the money for their recyclable.

"Cool, let's go!" Yori said with a lazy smile and grabbed her beat up bag.

They walked inside the school, it was free and if it weren't then their mother wouldn't have enough money for tuition. They walked inside the school, both sighed they were in their sophomore year and starting. Zero looked around seeing that everyone was chatting up. He ignored them and kept walking forwards ignoring a few kids that were making fun of them. Zero sighed when one of them pinned him to the wall, he looked up to see his bully. It did not help when your small and thin as a stick.

"What do you want?" Zero glared at him.

"Well, your lunch money would be great." he said smirking reaching down Zero's ripped up jeans and looking for a few bills.

"Like hell I'll give it to you," Zero punched him. {static} _The taller brunette lost his balance slightly._ {static}

"Hey how dare you hit our friend! Who do you think you are?" {static} _a blonde with turquoise eyes growled getting ready to punch him._ {static}

Zero began to see his bullies dissolve and other people began to take their place. He only saw two that were slightly blurry, and the rest were all figures, a dark shadow covered their bodies. He didn't know what was going on, his head began to ache. Yori saw this and shoved them away taking Zero with her to somewhere more private. Zero felt his head spin a few more times hearing those same lines go over and over.

"Are you all right? You were pale a while ago." Yori asked him with a worried look.

"Yeah, just this dream I had this morning..." Zero squeezed his eyes shut and reopened them feeling slightly better.

"Let's go, the bell rang." she said getting up dusting her worn out jeans.

Zero nodded and they both walked towards their class. They sat at the back of the class, both noted that many people made snide remarks on how they were dressed. Yori ignored them while Zero glared and everyone feeling the glare all looked at the front of the class scared. The teacher entered the class with a sigh, another day another dollar...

"All right class take out your math books and go to page..."

Zero was running a few laps around the track, he cursed when his bullies were mocking him on his small figure. He wished that he was more buffer and could punched them all to the next century. That was asking for too much, and decided to ignore them.

"Hey Zero, If you were a girl then I'd be screwing you in the lockers." one said.

"I like your legs, they have no hair at all. I bet if I go and touched them they'd be smooth!" they keep shouting.

"From behind you look like a woman!" Zero glared at him and flipped him off. The teacher kicked them out of his track and walked back to his original spot in taking time.

"Bastards," he muttered wiping his sweat-covered forehead.

The school ended and both were walking home. Zero watched the clouds float in the sky, something about clouds made him feel sad. He didn't know why? But it brought sadness to his heart. He felt a slight breezed making his locks tickle his face, he was due for a haircut anyways. Zero watched many couples walk around holding each other's hands, he wondered what is going to happen to them? Will they also be happy and have partners, Zero hoped they could at least be a little richer than they are now.

"Hey," Zero watched as a petite long-haired brunette waved to another girl with long orange hair tied in a high ponytail, her emotionless face looked at the brunette.

He watched them both walk on the other side of the street, what he didn't notice were two figures running towards the girls. Just when the girls were turning around a truck passed slowly covering their identities and Zero heard more greetings. He shrugged and left with a content smile. The figures were already walking the opposite side all chatting and laughing happily. Zero also laughed with Yori at his side talking about the day.

"Mom! You're home." Yori hugged the woman giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, Ms. Hio wanted me to take it easy for a while." she said cooking whatever was on the small pot.

"Really? Why?" Zero heard Yori ask.

"Well, next week she'll want me to stay for a few days since she trusts me more than anyone. Important people are going to be visiting her, and she'll want one of us to be there twenty-four hours a day." she said placing a dark lock behind her ear.

"Cool! So we staying here for a few?" Zero asked taking out his homework from his worn out bag.

"No, I asked her if you could stay with me. She had no problems." she smiled putting more vegetables inside the pot.

"Did you hear that! We get to go inside a rich person's home!" Yori nudged him with her elbow.

"But after school, I'll need you to help me out to clean a few guests rooms." she looked down with trembling fingers.

"Did you hear that. We get to work inside a rich person's home." now it was Zero's turn to nudged the girl.

"Whatever," she shrugged and worked on her homework.

Zero was laying on the bed, he could hear his mother and sister chatting on the other room. He sighed rolling to his other side, wishing his father was still alive. He was still hungry, but had to give his food to his mother noticing that she was loosing a lot of weight. That's how his father began before he died. He had lost a lot of weight and one day he never woke up, that happened six months ago when they just turned sixteen. Zero felt tears burn inside his eyelids, he wished that there was something they could do to get enough money for them. If his mother keeps on loosing more weight, them he must go and─ no he can't even stomach the thought of doing that.

He looked outside his broken window hoping for a better life out of this misery, with one long sigh he rolled over his other side. He pulled the small thin blanket over him and fell asleep right away dreaming more of those weird dreams he had always had.

* * *

So how was it? I hope that was satisfying enough? Please review and tell me how I did. xD


	2. Stand By Me

Thank you reviews! xD And for those of you that were confused here's an explanation. :)

Well, I was going to type that Kaien and Yagari had taken some of her blood to seal his vampire form, because they thought that they were going to be with Zero all the time; and thought that they will awaken him. But with what happened in **Marked**, they didn't. So I'll explain it later in the story. It was the Kuran crest that was on the floor, sorry I really have trouble explaining. And the crest followed the one who had summon it. And Zero was dying, both he and Yori, and he knew it. I couldn't just kill him off and made him reborn into another character, I feel like it would be weird... ─I know, weird. So the spell required a sacrifice if they wanted to live, but Zero only read so little bit of the book that he had no choice but to use that spell. And Zero's vampire is sealed deep inside his heart, yup our dear Kaname will awaken him soon... hehehe~

Enjoy and I own nothing but this weird neutral plot! xD

Darkest Awakening

Stand By Me

_When the night has come and the land is dark_  
_Y la luna es la luz que brilla ante mí_  
_Miedo no, no tendré, oh I won't, no me asustare_  
_Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

_And darling, darling stand, by me oh stand by me_  
_Oh stand, junto a mí, junto a mí._

* * *

**"Zero!"**

Said teen looked down to see three little girls looking at him with bright faces. He smiled and ruffled their hair making them squeal in joy. He laughed along with them, but seeing the three little girls brought pain inside his heart. He didn't know why, but seeing their smiling faces made him remember something that he had never ever saw before in his life. He had dreamed of children laughing and calling for them. He looked down to see the girls all look at him and gave him a flower each, Zero smiled and took them.

"It's for you, we saw it was pretty just like you!" one girl giggled making Zero blush at being called cute. Guys are never called cute.

"Thanks." he said taking the flowers.

"Are you going to tell us another story? I want to hear more about vampires!" another girl squealed making the other two cover their ears.

"Next time," Yori said taking hold of Zero's arm and lead him deep into the small woods that separated them from the city.

Zero walked along with her, Yori kept her head down, her bangs covering the upper part of her face making him look. He wanted to ask her, but something told him to stay quiet and listen to his sister who looked lost. Zero looked around seeing that they were heading to the city, he looked at the girl with a questioning glance, Yori looked up and smiled. They walked and bumped into a couple of people who ignored them or glared at them. Zero glared right back making some wince and keep walking.

Zero pulled a black beanie from his pocket and put it over his head covering all his silver hair. He glanced at all the shops that they couldn't afford, sure they were cheap, but they couldn't afford it still. Something inside of him clicked and he looked down at his sister who smiled and nodded. It was their mother's birthday and he completely forgot. They had planned to go to the shops days ago and he forgot! He was a bad son for forgetting, he began to look around the shops to see anything he might like. He found pretty nick-knacks, necklaces, earrings, rings anything. Zero mentally counted how much they had.

Every time they went to work the both of them would save half of their earnings to buy small presents. But it was their mother and thanks to her they were still alive, she deserved more than a present. unfortunately they couldn't afford a day at the spa. Or fireworks, Zero had mentioned a pretty necklace with a flower, but it wouldn't be enough. She deserved the world. He stopped at a shop to see a beautiful necklace on the display. It had a ruby heart right in the middle and waves of diamonds around it, it was held by a silver chain. And when the sun touched it, it would glitter proudly. It was beautiful, and he looked at the price, it was a bit over priced. They had saved for a few months now and if they bought it, then they would be left broke.

"Let's get it!" Yori smiled walking inside the store.

Zero looked at her already inside, he looked at her talking to a woman who was looking at Yori up and down with distaste. He frowned and walked inside, the place smelled of rich perfume, it was a soft smell and he looked around to see his slightly shorter sister. He found her talking to the clerk who was slightly glaring now.

"Can you believe her, she thinks we have not enough to buy the necklace, the nerve." Yori glared crossing her slightly dirty arms.

"Well do you have enough," she sneered not believing poor people walking inside her shop. How dare they, if they were adult then she would have called the police a long time ago.

"We do," Zero glared taking out his worn out wallet that had belonged to his father. He took out the bills and shoved them to her.

"Very well, nice doing business with you. Would you like it if I gift wrap it?" she asked with a sweet voice.

"Please," Zero also said it sweetly mocking her.

The woman turned beet red and began to wrap it. After she was finished she had said it was on the house and they left with a content smile. The necklace was a bit cheaper and she was kind enough to take away twenty-five percent if they wouldn't rat her out. Zero took advantage of this and agreed, they left the shop to buy a flower for her. They walked around the city looking for the flower shop.

"I could have sworn it was here," Zero said looking around.

"Yeah," Yori mumbled looking around a bit more.

Zero glanced ahead and found it! He made his way towards the flower place and was about to open it when the door. He was smacked with it sending him to the floor. Yori was besides him in an instant and searched for any injuries making Zero feel like he was five. Zero got up and dusted himself a bit, he felt his back pocket for the box and was glad that it was still there sighing in relief he looked up to see a pair of dark wine eyes looking down with emotionless face.

"Sorry, are you ok?" the dark wine-colored eyed teen asked looking at Zero.

"Yeah..." Zero said seeing the teen having slightly long, straight brunette hair reaching a bit past his neck. He looked slightly older than him, but Zero felt a longing feeling creep up his heart.

"Darius! C'mon! We promised dad that we'll be at the hotel!" a voice shouted from behind the older teen.

Zero let them walk past him, Yori looked at them and she looked at the window, she patted Zero on the back making him miss the second person and saw a beautiful red rose. The brunette glance back and the person who was with him was already dragging him with a smile wider than the earth. There was something strange with the guy wearing a beanie over his head. He shrugged and kept walking with his twin brother.

"Look Zero, we could only buy her one rose and we can still have money in our pockets." Yori smiled taking the single red rose.

"That's great." Zero said looking around the shop. There were many different scents of flowers making his nose itch a bit.

They got the rose and left the shop with their gifts for their mother who was still working. Many days had passed and tomorrow they will have to go back to school and not to mention they will start to stay at the Hio mansion as well. Zero didn't know why, but he felt fatigue all of a sudden, and Yori was talking about the mansion this and that. He was getting tired of it, and not to mention that some snobby rich people were going to be staying and probably act all high and mighty.

Zero went inside his room and sat on his bed, he looked at the molded ceiling seeing that it started to have holes. He will have to cover them up once the raining season started because he will not be waking up soaked and wet. He sighed and grabbed a clean─ yet stained blue towel. He walked inside the poor excuse of a shower, he closed the curtain behind him and began to cleanse himself.

**"You're** both so lucky to go inside a rich person's home!" a platinum-haired teen said looking at them with his aqua-colored eyes.

"Yup, and mom said we are going to go tonight, a limousine is going to pick us up!" Zero smiled sitting next to the older teen.

"That's cool," the small teen smiled.

"You can visit anytime, Ms. Hio is very nice." Zero hugged his knees closer to his chest looking at his best friend since they were four.

"Will do,"

"Hey Valerian, do you think that ninety-five percent of the rich people are all bastards?" Zero asked the teen.

"Why do you say that?" Valerian asked laying down on the soft grass putting both hands behind hiss platinum-blond hair.

"Because, I remembered when I was young they used to humiliate my parents a lot. They would take us to work with them since back then there really was no babysitter and the owner of the small village where we live is charging us too much money. I've met him once and he slapped my dad making him fall to the ground." Zero said remembering that day, it was a week before he had died.

"True, but I saw my mom and that one guy go inside her room and didn't come out for hours." Valerian said remembering back when he was still so small and innocent.

"He's disgusting," Zero said glaring at the passing clouds also he laid down resting his hands behind his head.

"Right, and now my mom is dying, she confessed to me that she found me in the city near the trash..." Valerian said looking blank. "I'm glad she found me, and if I do find my real mother out there then I'll pretend she doesn't exist and died off."

"Isn't that a bit mean?" Zero asked incredulously looking at his friend.

"Nope, she left me while I was a newborn and now when she needs me the most is when I leave her to her fate." Valerian shrugged not caring for his biological mother at all.

"Hum," Zero didn't say anything and they stayed like that for a while longer. They enjoyed the calmness of the forest, the soft breeze waltz around them making their hair dance with it. Zero closed his eyes for a bit not realizing that he was dreaming already.

_{static}_

**_Huh? Where am I? I sat up from the velvet soft bed and began to look around, why does my head hurt so much? I groaned holding it between my hands, my body ached why? And why does it hurt between my legs? I get up and feel another body underneath mine, hm, now that's strange. Looking down I see another person, but I can't make out the face? Who could it be and why do I feel his naked hard chest against my soft and full one. Full one? I stood up and glanced at the mirror, but strong arms got a hold of me and my thighs began to shake once I tried to stand up._**

_"My, my. You weren't this desperate when we had three rounds last night," I sensed he smirked._

_{static}_

_"Listen about last night..." _

_"No, it was a mistake. A big one that cost me something that I will never get back."_

_"Whether it was a mistake or not, you belong to me." he said in a serious voice._

_"You do not own me,"** why was I kicking and punching him.**_

_{static}_

_"I marked you as mine," he smirked showing his sharp fangs. What?_

**_Are they real? No they don't exist, but why do I feel like I do believe it? Vampires are not real, they are just a silly folks tale to make kids go to sleep at night. Of course they're not real._**

_{static}_

"Hey your mom's home. And why were you mumbling in your sleep?" Valerian asked looking Zero's lavender eyes with his aqua ones.

Zero nodded and got up to stretch a bit and smiled once he felt satisfied with his bones. He looked at his friend and both walked towards Zero's small home. Yori was hugging their mother congratulating her on her birthday. Their mother hugged her and smiled hugging the girl back shaking. Zero hugged and a pang of sadness took over him when he felt how small and fragile his mother felt in his arms. He also congratulated her and she smiled with tears in her dark eyes.

"Here mom," Yori smiled and gave her a flower.

The neighbors began to sing the 'Happy Birthday' song to her, when it was someones birthday they would gather around the person and sang to them with a small gift. The woman smiled and thanked them with tears in her eyes she wiped them with her long and ripped sleeve.

"Here's our second present," Zero took it out of his back pocket and opened the box showing it to the woman.

"Zero, Yori. Thank you!" she hugged them crying harder.

**"Dad, **we're home!" a slender silverette shouted inside the hotel that they were staying for a while now.

"I can see that son, how was your day?" Kaname asked from the couch looking at some documents resting on his lap.

"Great! We went to see some of the shops to buy something for uncle Senri and Takuma! I heard that Kaito is coming with them too!" Ichiru smiled sitting down next to his father looking up at him with a bright smile.

"Hn," Kaname's mood fell upon hearing that name of his son's friend.

"How about you Darius? Did anything exciting happen?" Kaname asked his oldest son who sat on the bed looking at the ceiling, if it weren't for his slightly shorter hair, then they would be mistaken for twins instead of father and son.

"No." he replied taking his shoes off and laid on the floor next to the window looking bored.

"No! You practically shoved a teen to the floor!" Ichiru said with a grimaced on his face.

"It was his fault," Darius shrugged dragging a hand along his hair.

"Sure, but I felt like I knew him. Like my heart began to beat faster and I smelt his scent it almost reminded me of... mom..." Ichiru mumbled the last word and Kaname heard it.

"When was this?" his heart began to beat fast, no it probably was someone who smelled like him.

"Earlier on the day. I bought flowers for uncle Senri and Takuma a welcome gift." Ichiru smiled showing his father the flowers.

"That's great," he smiled ruffling his youngest son's hair.

"And I bought one for Kaito too!"

Kaname stopped ruffling his son's hair and looked at him with a blank expression. If this kept going then he might eliminate the human soon before they meet again. Darius is always the one hanging out with Kaito and Ichiru would blush when they talked and Kaito would smirk leaning forward almost touching his son. Kaname almost had a field day when Kaito bumped foreheads with Ichiru! No one is allowed to touch his son and get away with it.

"Idiot," Darius mumbled looking at his younger brother with an amused look.

"Nu-uh! Besides, I promised him that we'll get married soon! He did help us find our dad!" Ichiru stuck his tongue out.

A window broke when Ichiru finished his sentence, he looked at the window and at the dark aura that was coming from his father. He tilted his head cutely looking at him with those same innocent lavender eyes that belonged to his 'mother'. Everything reminded Kaname of his mate, that's why he's scared to let him go out with Kaito. He didn't want to lose him, but all he could do is nothing to stop his son's heart from loving another.

"I said that when are we moving in with Shizuka?" Darius asked looking at his father and back down the documents.

"Tomorrow she'll be expecting us around dinner." Kaname said looking at his son and wondered when he had gotten there?

"OK," Darius smiled emotionless and went to his room.

**Kaname** had finished with his paper work, now all he had to do is for Shizuka to sign it and she will be in with the project. Both had agreed to start a new business and would leave it on her hands while he managed the one in Japan. Kaname had returned back to the same place where he lost his mate sixteen years ago. He slowly got up and walked towards the window, he can't forget those slightly wide lavender eyes, silver locks, those sinful lips that were meant for his only. Sure Zero never liked him, but his beast had roared when he laid eyes on the silverette.

He saw his reflection on the window, he leaned forward wishing Zero would meet him halfway there touching foreheads. He would smell his soft scent, his plump lips would be a breath away from his. He would lean the rest of the way down and kiss him. He would feel sparks of electricity explode inside him, making him shake with need.

He opened his eyes seeing that longing expression every time he thought of Zero. He heard his son come inside the living room and looked at him with a sad expression. Kaname looked to see Darius look at him, Kaname was slightly taller than his oldest son. Darius knew that expression from anywhere.

"Dad, we miss mom just as much as you do, but no matter how badly we wish to have him with us it can never happen." Darius said with a cold expression looking just like his father's every time he went to go see the council.

"But can't mom be reborn? I see that happen on TV." Ichiru looked at both brunettes.

"It's just fake, honestly we're almost nineteen and you still watch baby stuff." Darius rolled his eyes playfully, but his voice hinted for him to shut up.

"Hmph," Ichiru pouted glaring at him.

"Now kids, get ready for bed." Kaname smiled when Ichiru hugged him goodnight and got a mumble from Darius.

If Zero would still be alive, where would they all be right at this moment?

* * *

Ah-ha! Finished with he second chapter, I hope it was good enough. I just typed this up after I posted the next chapter of **Beastly **it only took me four hours. So see you all next time when I have time. {sniff, sniff} Thanks for reading and favoring! R&R! Love you all!


	3. What Lies Beneath

Thank you reviews! And if you don't know what to call me, my name's Valerie! But my friend Ms. Yaoi Sniper calls me Vari... -.-U yeah she weird too... O.o

Darkest Awakening

What Lies Beneath

_Take a breath_  
_Hold it in_  
_Start a fight_  
_You won't win_  
_Had enough_  
_Let's begin_  
_Nevermind_  
_I don't care_

_All in all_  
_You're no good_  
_You don't cry_  
_Like you should_  
_Let it go_  
_If you could_  
_When love dies in the en_d

* * *

"Wow! Look at it, it's so shiny and clean!" Yori said touching the white car with her slightly dirty fingers.

"Don't touch it or you'll get your germs all over it." Zero smirked and frowned when the girl smacked him in the back of the head.

"Kids, go on inside the car," their mother coughed roughly and went inside when the chauffeur opened the door with a light bow.

Everyone was gathered around the beautiful limousine, no one has ever been so close to one before. Some of them began to touch the clean surface while others were too scared that they might get one hell of a beating for touching it with their dirty fingers. The kids played around it and saw their reflections on the limo. Everyone moved out-of-the-way when the limo was turned on. The children happily waved at the three with a smile.

"Promise you'll come back!" one small boy waved at Zero who also waved back with a smile.

"It's not like we're going to move, we'll be back before you know it!" Zero smiled and waved disappearing into the woods.

"I can't wait to see my room! We get to sleep in real beds! And have real long baths! Ohh~" Yori smiled looking at them with excitement.

"Yes, and don't forget, when you come home from school you will have to help me." Their mother began to cough roughly and pant at the same time.

"Mom..." Yori looked at her with worried eyes.

"I'm fine, it's just a small cold," she lied and Zero knew it.

"What's it like?" asked the silverette looking out the window seeing many rich and beautiful houses.

"Well, its huge, with a forty-five acre of land. A long swimming pool, many beautiful cherry trees, a garden, lots of things. But you will all see it once we get there." their mother said covering her small and frail body with a shawl.

"I can't wait," Zero looked up at the sky with wide and innocent eyes.

They made it into the huge mansion, both teens were squirming in their seats wanting to get out and run wild in the gardens. Zero watched the moon slowly take the sun's place, it was still early and they could look around for a bit. When the car stopped, Zero wasted no time and sped out of the car before the chauffeur could have a chance to get out of the limo. He could feel the soft grass through his worn out shoes, and the breeze was full of that cherry scent making him smile. It's nice to smell something fresh and clean.

"Hey Zero, mom said to come inside!" Yori shouted looking at him with a scowl.

Zero hunched and began to walk their way with a scowl on his face. He playfully stuck his tongue out making her glare and he smiled walking past her. He saw the huge mansion, the crystal chandelier was right on the ceiling, the setting sun hit it making beautiful lights go many directions. Zero looked at his palm seeing that the rainbow lights were on his skin. Yori had her mouth wide open and like a child on Christmas, Zero snorted and paid attention to the surroundings. Their mother had ushered them down the hallway passing many stairs leading to different directions, they stopped right before hard, heavy wooden doors.

He looked around and saw many paintings of cherry trees, small blossoms, nature anything related to nature. He saw a picture of a girl with long white hair, her large rose-colored eyes looked softly at the camera while she held many flowers in her hand. Her light pink kimono complemented her pale skin making it glitter under the moon. Zero found her to be a beautiful child, she probably is around five to six.

"Come in," a soft voice spoke from the other side of the door.

"Behave," their mother told them.

They walked inside the huge study room, Zero noticed the large wooden desk with neat stack of papers. He looked around to see more pictures of birds and plants, she must loved them. His eye caught something on the desk, they were documents of some sort of deal, he looked towards the large double windows to see a figure standing just before the open windows. She had long white hair, her long white kimono flowed with the soft wind allowing some strands to flow.

"Ms. Hio, I have come to stay for a few days, just like you said." their mother said taking a bow. "I brought my kids as you asked."

"Very well, kids step forward." Just as the wind blew harder, she turned around and her white hair was blown all over her face.

Zero noticed it was the little girl from the picture he stared at not too long ago. She was beautiful. She smiled and walked closer to them, each step she took made him want to take another step back, as if she was literally shoving him back with her stare. He was hypnotized, with her abnormal appearance, and he thought that he had an abnormal appearance. Now he won't feel left out.

"Oh my," Ms. Hio said placing a hand over her delicate pale mouth.

"What?" their mother quickly shot up looking slightly worried.

"Well, I made cute uniforms for your children..." Ms. Hio sighed.

"Ms. Hio..."

"Call me Shizuka, you're not one of those bastards who robs from me and thinks they got away with it. Just because I am who I am, that does not make me stupid. On the contrary, push my buttons and I can be one psycho woman." Shizuka smiled walking around Zero and Yori who both gulped.

"Yes, I am very loyal to you. I am thankful for your help, even though it was not too long ago that I was on the streets looking for a decent job. You hired me out of your kindness of your heart, even though we were completely strangers." the woman said taking a bow in gratitude.

"No problem, and I am thankful for your pure heart. You do not steal from me nor judge me for who I am. But trust me those who steal from me I make sure to get my revenge." she smiled sweetly making all three of them shiver in fear.

"Um... what do you do to them?" Zero asked looking pale.

"Let's just say they drop like flies." she smiled and snapped her fingers remembering something. "Oh damn, when your mom was talking about you both to me, I thought she had girls!"

"What?" Zero looked at his mom who smiled innocently.

"Yes, and I made cute little maid uniforms for our guests." Shizuka sighed, then she got a glint in her eyes.

Zero felt a cold shiver run down his body, he could literally see the glint glow brighter by the second. He was not going to like it, and all of them knew it. It was going to be a challenge to get him to wear the uniform.

"But who cares right, it's not like he would look ugly. I mean he could pass as a girl already with his slightly baby fat face, those long eyelashes could fool anyone of his gender and that small body is too small for a spare butler's uniform. I'm sure the maid's uniform will fit just right. No wonder those measurements were weird when I noticed the flat chest, I just thought that they were really flat. I thought poor girl no boobies to show off." Shizuka said with a smirk looking up and down at Zero.

"If you're going to ask what I think you are, then the answer is no." Zero closed his arms around his body and looked back with his nose up in the air.

"C'mon, think this as a job, you'll get paid generously. I promise." Shizuka smirked when Zero looked at the woman, one thing he knew is that she's crazy.

"She's right, we could finally move out of that nasty small home we have and go to an apartment!" Yori smiled when their mother and Shizuka excused themselves and went to grab black bags.

"I don't and am not wearing that." Zero glared at her and she glared back.

"Listen here little brother, you will and I mean you will wear that uniform. You want to help out mother, we could save that money to go see a doctor to help her give some vitamins. If not she'll be just like papa..." Yori had unshed tears in her eyes. She blinked them away when both women entered the study room once again.

Zero stood still seeing his older sister about to cry, she was right. Their mother had lost a lot of weight and could hardly afford money to buy some medicine, let alone see the doctor. Just going to see the doctor will cost them all their food, electricity bill along with the rent for a couple of months. And if Shizuka said she will pay them a generous amount of money, then screw his pride. His mother is much more important that some pride, it will pain him for a while though.

"So what do you say?" Shizuka smiled seeing Zero and a now composed Yori.

"I'll do it," Zero said blushing.

"Excellent, you'll look so cute!" Shizuka giggled a bit. She gave the black bag to each kid and took them to their rooms, they will start their job tomorrow after school.

**Zero** took his shower for the first time inside a bathtub, he felt the water cascade softly to his pale skin. Zero almost moaned into the beautiful warm water, he never ever in his wildest dreams ever thought that he will be here taking a warm and soothing shower inside a mansion. He had to tell Valerian about this soon.

The night came and soon it was day time which meant that the people that was to stay with them already arrived, Zero felt fatigue for some strange reason. He was in class already and saw that Valerian was there already looking bored as usual. The bullies one of them named Noir, who always bullied Zero. Always tries to take advantage of the slender male, not realizing that he had fallen for him real hard. Zero glared at Noir with hatred and turned away. Noir looked at him with a smirk.

"Zero," Noir walked to his desk after the teacher excused himself to bring a box of books they will need for a project.

"Get away from me Noir," Zero went to stand up but Noir pulled him towards him hugging the slender man on his buffer body.

"Not until you say yes, you'll go out with me." he said in his deep voice making Zero shiver, because his mouth was next to his ear.

"Not in your life," Zero squirmed free, he heard many of the girls sigh seeing two hot men hugging.

"We'll see, but don't come running to me when something awful happens to your sister," Noir whispered in his ear making Zero's eyes widened and gasp. No he wouldn't let him touch his sister, he'd kill the fucker before that ever happen.

"You wouldn't do that, you're much of a coward." Zero glared at him with an equal whisper.

"I am not when it comes to what I want." He sneered sitting back down just before the teacher entered the class.

Zero sat back down and glared at the back of Noir's head, he will not go out with a guy like that. He'd rather wear the dreaded maid outfit for the rest of his life then go out with a brute like him. He sighed and looked around the class to see if Yori had returned from the bathroom, no she hadn't. He sighed again and put all his attention to the teacher trying to erase what Noir had told him.

**"Hey** Zero, what's up?" Valerian greeted him, he was in a whole different class.

"Nothing, just worried..." Zero explained what Noir had said to him earlier. Valerian had nodded with a grimaced on his features, the sick bastard dared threaten him with Yori, he will make sure it will not happen.

"I have an idea─"

"Hi guys!" Yori popped out of no where sitting down with her beaten up bag on the floor.

"Hey Yori," Zero smiled giving Valerian a look telling him that they will talk about it later. Valerian slightly nodded and they began to chat about the weather, school drama and fights on campus.

**"We** get too meet the one's that will be staying at the mansion!" Yori smiled excitedly putting her arms behind her back while looking at the sky with a smile.

"Yeah..." Zero began to feel all weird and stiff.

Both entered the back door to see their mother cooking inside the kitchen in a hurry. Yori quickly washed her hands as did Zero and began to cut up the vegetables, Zero began to fry the fish while their mother was moving the rice around the pan. After they were done, their mother thank them and ushered them to change into their uniform. Both nodded and did as they were told. The guests will be here soon and Ms. Hio is in the study doing the last paperwork before they show up.

"Good evening Mr. Kuran," Yori watched and copied her mother with a bow. Her maid outfit was a light green long dress that reached to the floor, short sleeves with ruffles at the end, a white apron along with a huge bow adorned her small back. She smiled bowing, while her mother wore a pink long dress, with a white apron.

"Hello ladies," Kaname smiled making both women blush at how handsome he really is. He looks no older than twenty-five.

"Come, Ms. Hio is expecting you, honey take care of his children," her mother said making the woman nod and look at them. She gasped loudly covering her mouth with both hands over her mouth and held in a scream.

"HI. I'm Ichiru and this is my older twin Darius!" said the slender boy with slightly long silver hair, wide lavender eyes, and pale complexion. Both now curious as to why she held a look of shock, though she did look awfully familiar.

"Oh my God..." Yori's eyes rolled back and she went fell on the floor.

"Oh crap! She fainted! What do we do?" Ichiru asked as he slightly picked her back up while the rest of her body was on the floor.

"Idiot, maybe she fainted due to her shock." Darius rolled his eyes and studied her closely. "Hey doesn't she look just like Y─"

"Yori! Oh my God, what happened to her!" someone very familiar shouted from the top of the stairs making both teens look up at the person.

Both young men gasped loudly and their jaw dropped to the floor, up in the stairs was a 'woman' with short silver hair, and wide lavender eyes making them bigger with long eyelashes. The person wore a light blue long dress with a white apron and equally large bow on the back. They froze on the spot when the figure quickly made 'her' way to the fallen woman. He didn't pay attention to the people who were around the unconscious girl. He put his ear to her heart and sighed when it was beating normal.

"What happened to her─ her..." Zero was lost for words after he looked up at the two people for the first time. All color drained from his face when he came face to face with an exact replica of himself.

"M─ mom..." the other silverette spoke so softly that Zero had to strain his ears to hear a little better.

"What?" Zero couldn't perform sentences for the time being, then his face turned to another young man. It was the same guy from the shop.

"You are mommy!" the other silverette had huge tears running down his face and sprinted towards Zero who fell on his back due to extra weight. The silverette was crying loud and clung to Zero not letting him go for a second.

"Mom..."

Zero looked up to see the brunette look at him with shock, his eyes were wide and he looked like he had tears inside his eyes. He fell on his knees due from shock, Zero was in shock as well. Now that he could see better, he sort of reminded him of the man from his dreams, but his eyes weren't that dark like this young man's are. He too lunged himself to Zero and hugged him body shaking.

"Mommy, we thou─ thought y─ you died!" the other silverette cried loud making echoes go around the house.

The door bell rang, and not long Zero's mother walked to see Yori knocked out on the floor and Zero being harassed by the guest's two sons.

"What is going on here?" the woman said holding to Yori's body, she was coming through.

"Mom... I swear I thought I saw two Zeros." Yori clutched her head in her hand rubbing it a bit.

"I'm not Zero! Mommy named me Ichiru!" said the silverette with a pout with his red cheeks.

"I'm not your mother! Now get off me!" Zero glared at them making both boys gulp and leaped away.

"Zero, it's Valerian and he wants to talk to you." his mother said and ushered the crying twins to where their father was. "He needs to see you," she smiled and lead them away. She turned around and saw the resemblance right away, Zero and the youngest twin look exactly alike.

"But I want my mom!" Darius glared at the woman who smiled and kept pushing them inside the room.

His father and Shizuka stood inside the study room, both were quite and looked up once the twins had entered. Kaname stood up once he smelt salt in the air, were his children crying? He quickly walked up to them and saw right away that they were really crying, he wiped their cheeks.

"What wrong sons?" he asked looking worried.

"Daddy we saw mommy!" Ichiru clung to him while he cried.

"What? Is this true?" Kaname asked looking at his oldest son who had tears running down his cheeks.

"Yes, our mother is right inside this building." Darius said seeing his father's eyes go wide. Zero is alive. How was that possible?

"Where is he?" Kaname choked.

"I knew who Zero was once I saw him for the first time. And after I saw your son today, there is no doubt that they are related." Shizuka stood up looking at them with a smile.

"You knew all along, and yet you said nothing?" Kaname was mad at the other pureblood for not telling him.

"No, I haven't seen him until today, honest." Shizuka said putting a whit lock behind her ear.

"Let's go see him," Kaname said, he knew her and she will speak truthfully, keeping secrets, and she is loyal to her friends. Kaname is grateful to have her as a close friend.

Kaname walked out of the study room and spot a girl with short light-brown hair covering her mouth in shock looking outside. All three of them saw and what they saw made them widened their eyes, Kaname felt rage take over when he saw his mate kissing another guy.

* * *

The last part just popped into my head. IDK what that was about. x3 Please review and tell me how it was. I own nothing this is all borrowed! Even the lyrics!


	4. Finally Found You

Yay! I love you all who favored, followed and reviewed my story! Thank you, thank you~ {spins on one foot} I love Enrique Iglesias, he is my god! xD

Darkest Awakening

Finally Found You

_You know I'm gon get ya, yeah_  
_Whatever it takes to get there_  
_No I won't drop you_  
_Like everybody else does_

_Forget about your friends, they don't care where we go_  
_If they do, we'll get lost in a crowd of people_  
_I've been looking for you forever baby we go_  
_Together baby we go, we go_

_In this crazy world of choices I've only got a few_  
_Either you're coming with me, or I'm coming with you_  
_Cause I finally found you_

* * *

**"What **the hell are you wearing?" Valerian asked seeing that Zero wore a long dress.

"If you laugh, I will castrate you." Zero glared at Yori who snorted.

"Psh. anyways. I need to talk to you about you know who." Valerian said leaning on one leg putting his hands on his small back looking around the house with an awe-struck look.

"Can you─ no get out." Zero pointed at the hallway looking at Yori.

Yori still stood where she was and Zero grew irritated. He saw his mother walk up the stairs and she might need help with something. Zero looked back at Valerian and opened the closed door. He saw the beautiful sky, he mentally sighed hoping that Yori would stop being annoying.

"Let's talk outside far away from her." Zero let Valerian go first he was about to tell Yori not to follow.

"Oh Zero, you're no fun!" Yori shoved him making Zero step on his dress.

Zero slipped on the dress, he didn't react fast and gasped out loud. At the same time Valerian was on the first step and turned around to see Zero falling down. Valerian was about to catch him, everything felt like it was going slow motion. Zero closed his eyes on instinct, thinking that Valerian would let him fall to the hard marble stairs, but felt something soft instead. He slowly opened his eyes once he felt slender arms circled around his waist. His lavender eyes widened when he was staring at a pair of sea-foam colored eyes instead, and he was kissing him!

Then everything went fast, he felt someone grab him from his shoulders and yanked him off a still shock Valerian. Zero was still shocked and didn't know how to react when someone hugged him from behind. The strong chest that his back faced made growling noises making him snap out of his shock. He blushed realizing that his best friend stole his first kiss.

"W─ what?" Zero couldn't speak.

"Shit, Zero I'm sorry!" Valerian bowed using his bangs to hide some of his beet red face.

"That was hot!" Yori smiled excitedly.

Zero just realized that someone was still hugging him, he turned around, but saw the shoulder. Tilting his head up a bit he met a pair of dark-wine colored eyes, he looked closely and saw hints of red in them. The man had shoulder length brown hair in waves. His face looked so beautiful, an exact replica of some sex god. It showed that God had an A game when he was created! They both stared at one another for a while, none of them couldn't speak, Zero could have sworn that he had met the man before, but where?

"Zero," the man's voice felt like hot and smooth chocolate, Zero shivered and for a strange reason his neck itched.

"What?"

"Mom!" Ichiru hugged him from the front.

Zero snapped and untangled himself from both men. He stood next to Valerian who blushed and looked down when the slightly shorter brunette kept looking at him. He glared at them with both fists in balls resting on his sides. The silverette look a like looked hurt and the older man looked even more mad. Zero could give two shits about them, but something in his heart broke when the small silverette looked pained and had tears falling down his cheeks.

"Mommy, do you not love us anymore?" the silverette asked looking broken.

"I'm not your mother," Zero calmly said.

"You and daddy both love us, you didn't even want him to take us away from you." Darius spoke this time feeling his heart beginning to shutter.

"What─"

"You don't remember?" Kaname asked seeing the helpless and lost look in his lavender eyes.

Zero just shook his head and kept staring at them stunned, what could be happening? His hear shattered seeing the twins with heartbreaking faces. He wanted to go up kiss their cheeks and hug them saying that everything will be fine. He stopped himself, what was he going to do?

"Mommy..." Ichiru didn't care he ran towards him and hugged him smelling that oh so familiar scent.

Zero froze, he put his hands on the other silverette's back and was about to push him back. Something inside his heart was crying when he felt the other silverette's hand hug him tighter, his heart beat harder inside his chest. He had tears in his eyes, why was he about to cry? It's as if he really was meeting his long-lost son. Zero dropped his hands and turned to face Yori and Valerian who still looked at him with shock expressions.

"Zero..."

Said teen looked to see a pair of reddish-brown eyes that belonged to the handsome man. Something in him told him to hate him, to loath him, but he couldn't fathom why. The man walked his way standing close to his personal space, Zero felt a huge blush cover his face. The silverette that had clung to him let him go and smiled stepping back next to his older twin who was looking at his parents with an intense gaze. Zero stared up at the taller brunette, he didn't move when the older man covered his cheek with his large hand. Something warm spread all over his body making him shiver.

The older man leaned down and nuzzled his face, he couldn't believe that he had finally found him. After sixteen years, he finally has him in his arms and he doesn't seem to remember what had happened in the past. Kaname will find that son of a bitch and kill him/her slowly and painfully for their crime. He hugged the small silverette and brought his body flushed against his smelling that beautiful fresh scent that seemed to linger. He felt the younger man tense in his arms and let go remembering that Zero does not know who they all are.

"I'm sorry, for my children's actions." Kaname said in his smooth silky voice.

Zero looked at him with a flustered face, he has never had someone else hug him, his parents and sister did not count, and Valerian was just as small as him. But, his arms felt so strong and warm, Zero wanted to faint upon smelling his soft masculine scent. He looked at the man feeling drawn to him, it felt as if he had met him a long time ago. Flashes of his dreams began to play inside his head. He clutched his head and moaned in pain, it felt like a hammer had smashed it making him see a bunch of tiny and glittery stars dancing before his eyes. Zero's pain began to increase making him fall on his knees and his dress to flow around him, the pain─ he couldn't handle it anymore and screamed.

"Zero!" Yori was besides him looking worried.

"Crap!" Valerian was about to hold him, but Kaname glared at him and held the younger silverette to his chest.

"It hurts! Make it stop!" Zero had tears running down his pale cheeks, he didn't care who had him.

Zero leaned on the shoulder and nuzzled the neck whomever had him crying. He saw many flashes of him with a huge belly, little kids, another figure, a rainy night. Everything was playing so fast, Zero fainted due to pain. Kaname held him tighter to his chest feeling his heart increase in rate and he felt his mate go limp. His reddish-brown eyes looked at his tear-streaked face, he wanted to lean down and capture those sinful lips that will awakened his darkest desires he had hidden deep inside.

"What happened to mom!" Ichiru asked looking worried.

"He'll be alright, his room." Kaname looked at the girl with his commanding gaze.

"Please don't rape him, he is under age." Shizuka smirked making Kaname half glare at her.

"What!" both Yori and Valerian looked at Kaname than at Zero in frighten.

"No, dad wouldn't do that." Ichiru smiled having his mother so near him is making him feel happy once again.

"I _wouldn't_ count on that," Darius smirked sensing his father blush.

"Um..." Yori didn't think it was safe to leave her brother in the hands of a stranger any longer.

"Don't listen to them, please show me his room." Kaname said sighing.

"I'll show you his room, Yori go tell your mom to prepare dinner." Shizuka said smiling when Yori bowed and left.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school. I hope Zero gets well soon, bye." Valerian left when Yori nodded, he felt a dark aura glaring daggers his way and didn't want to stay there any longer.

**Kaname** led the unconscious teen to his room, his sons following him up the stairs, Shizuka opened the door for them and ushered them inside closing the door behind her. She made sure to lock it and walked forwards sitting in one of the chairs that was inside the room. Kaname put the small silverette under the blankets and just noticing for the first time that his mate had women clothing on. He frowned and looked at the smiling woman who was busy getting wrinkles off her kimono.

"Don't worry, I made sure it was for you." Shizuka smiled while the twins gulped remembering how she used to dress them up when they were children.

"Where is he currently living, sure is not here." Kaname looked at the sleeping silverette.

"I gathered some information, and sensed the moment he had turned into a child. He doesn't remember anything for now, but he is dreaming of his past life judging by his reactions earlier." Shizuka said. "He lives in a nasty poor small village, his father died due to a disease that had been inside a bad meat. His mother doesn't look to good either and is slowly dying."

"Hn," Kaname ushered her to continue, the twins sat on the other side of their mom with worried gazes.

"Someone is trying to eliminate that village by selling them bad meat with a bunch of deadly chemicals. The first sign is throwing up a lot, then comes the constant of headaches, losing a lot of weight and energy. Bruises keep appearing in their skin, just like their mother. I had already stopped the ones who were responsible for that, but it is too late most of the humans had come down with that nasty virus." Shizuka said in disgust putting a white lock behind her ear.

"Does Zero have some of these symptoms?" Kaname asked with worried, the teen smelled human after all.

"Not that I know of," Shizuka said scratching her chin deep in thought. "Though I'm planing to adopt them once their mother dies, which wont be too long." she sighed looking out the open window.

"I smelled death nearing her, she wouldn't last another month," Darius spoke looking at his mother's pale face.

"Mom," Ichiru nuzzled his cheek to his mother's, he felt so soft and his heart warmed.

"He is my mate, I will take care of him," Kaname said in a possessive voice making the woman look at him with a blank expression.

"He is yours, I will not take him anywhere. But, if he is remembering his past, he will remember what you did to him. First try to win his heart, and do not getting inside his pants first thing you get a chance. Remember what happened last time~" Shizuka smirked making fun of him. She loved to mess around with him, it was a huge cure to her boredom.

Kaname looked at the teen and sighed, he will have to win his heart before his memories awakened. That is one hell of a huge challenge, he just wanted to make him his over and over again until both fainted and couldn't move for days. Yeah, that's what he was hoping to happen in his perverse mind, he smirked inside seeing the pale complexion of his mate's face resting in peace.

* * *

_{static}_

_"Now Zero, do you want to __drink _something?"** I hear that husky voice, who is that?**

_Everything happened so fast and the next thing he knew he had slapped him to the floor. He looked in the mirror and saw his neck, but why was he a woman? And what is that rose mark on his neck, just what is going on._

_"Now Zero, do you want to drink something?" Zero couldn't see his face, but he could faintly see glowing red eyes._

_**Who are you and why do your eyes glow?**_

_"I don't care if you chose me for your mate, I will never love you." _

_"Zero, you belong to me the moment I bit into your wonderful neck," the blurry man hugged him from his curved waist._

**_I belong to him..._**

_{static}_

* * *

**"Hurry,** we'll be late!" Yori said jumping on Zero's bed over and over making him wake up with a groan awakened from another dream.

"Wha─" Zero awoke groggy.

"We have twenty minutes to get to school! Hurry! Valerian is waiting for us and..." Yori looked far away with a sad expression making Zero worry.

"What happened?" now fully awake Zero asked looking at her saddening face.

"His mother died this morning..." she had tears falling down her face.

Zero had his own tears running down his face, Valerian's mother was such a sweet woman. He remembered that she would hug him make him small treats for all of them. Never had a sad expression and when his parents began to go to work and had to take them, one day she had offered to take care of them when they were toddlers. She was a woman with a huge heart, even though she could never had children she treated Valerian like her real son, Zero became attached not long and then Yori. Now she was gone forever. How can life be so cruel taking someone so pure and sweet away, Zero got out of his bed not caring if he had a worn out shirt with shorts and ran out of his room.

He ran not stopping and almost bumped into the guests, Zero apologized and ran downstairs. The guests all followed him thinking it was something dangerous and will not let him get hurt. Zero didn't care, his eyes began to sting with tears running towards the entrance of the mansion. He stopped and saw Valerian's back, it was shaking.

"Valerian," Zero ran towards him crying already before he could even touch him.

Zero flung himself to his back and cried hugging him, Valerian was a little taller than Zero, but that didn't stop him from hugging him hard. Zero felt Valerian turn and Zero flung both his arms around his neck, Zero cried hard. Valerian had tears running down his face and hugged him too. The other all watched this and couldn't compute on what was happening. Yori had her mother around the waist crying their hearts out for Valerian's mother.

"I'm s─ sorry." Zero couldn't comprehend words at the moment, but Valerian understood and nodded.

"I'll miss her," Valerian didn't have much energy left and fell to the floor taking Zero with him.

"What's going on?" Darius asked looking at them with a grimaced.

"Valerian's mother just passed away," Yori said crying looking at them still on the floor.

Zero was on his knees and Valerian clutched to him sitting on his bottom. Zero hugged him hoping that will held, but it didn't. Valerian was there when his father passed away and now he'll be here for him. Zero stared at his mother and she nodded walking towards them, the woman went on her knees and began to sooth him.

"Val, she's in a better place. Be happy that she isn't suffering anymore. It's hard to lose someone you love with all your heart. Things happen for a reason and your mother was just suffering." the woman said in a soft voice making Valerian look at her with puffy eyes.

"I will miss her," Valerian said hugging the woman now leaving Zero.

"I know honey, we will too. She is looking at us from the sky, and you can come live with us. I won't mind having another child in the family. Your mother will be resting in peace knowing that I will take care of you." Valerian hugged her tighter and began to shake crying some more.

"Mom," Zero looked at her with so much pain and she knew they will all be like that once her time comes.

"Get ready for school kids, breakfast is in the kitchen. Mr. Kuran your breakfast will be ready in a bit. I apologize." she bowed after getting up and Valerian still clung to her like a three-year old.

Zero turned to the stairs only to collide with a strong chest, he looked up and blushed seeing the handsome brunette looking at him with a longing expression. He apologized blushing hard and quickly ran upstairs with that beautiful blush adorning his features. He walked inside his room and looked for his white shirt, he had taken good care of it that it stayed clean and white. No holes, stains he thank God for that, and put it on wearing old ripped jeans on the knees. and old worn out shoes, he was good to go, grabbing his bag he left his room to bump into the twins.

"Good morning mom~" Ichiru hugged him with a wide smile.

"Hum," Zero side-stepped him with a glare. "I'm not your mom! How many times do I have to say it to you kid."

"But we look the same," the silverette said sniffing.

"What's both your name?" Zero asked tilting his head to the side with a frown, if he heard them call him mom one more time he will explode.

"You named us Darius and Ichiru," the brunette pointed to himself and Ichiru who smiled.

Zero froze, somehow he wanted to name his future children that. Now that he knew who had the name, he wasn't sure anymore. But they look so familiar like a far off memory that was very blurry. He looked at the twins and true, Ichiru looked exactly like him, maybe they were brothers separated from birth?

"I did not name you," Zero sighed, and saw their father standing a few feet away from them looking at him with an intense gaze. Zero was about to ask him when he felt the twins quiet. Something told him that was not a good sign.

"Mom, what are you wearing?" Darius asked in grimaced looking at Zero clothes, they were old.

"Clothes, yeah I'm not rich like you are, but I work for them." Zero had a vein popping on the side of the head.

"No mommy of mine is wearing that! We'll buy you clothes!" Ichiru said realizing what the younger silverette was wearing.

"No thanks, I work to earn what I want. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm late for school." Zero stomped his way towards the stairs and out the door looking pissed and embarrassed.

* * *

Weee~ {spinning on the chair} Thank you for reading! Leave a review and see ya next time~


	5. Don't Wanna Be Alone

Thank you reviews! I love you all~ So today I was watching some ZESUI or something like that, and I must say they are another cute couple. But I watched a mep with my favorite songs~ Then My niece came along when the song changed to Cannibal. I just stared at my innocent three-year old niece witnessing some sexy parts, and I told her "come to the Yaoi side, my love. heheheh~" J/K my brother would kill me for making her watch Yaoi... but she began to ask questions about it, and me being me I answered untruthfully 'cause she then goes and tells my parents, and no more Yaoi for me! Dx

I am starting to love Yaoi, and just the other day I was drawing a female Zero for my cover for Marked. I'm probably going to make another for The Chosen Mate, Beastly and Darkest Awakening. But if you all wanna draw something for me, I will gladly accept it with open arms. x)

Enjoy I won nothing!

Darkest Awakening

Don't Wanna Be Alone

_They say that love is a game_  
_Only played by the dumbest of fools_  
_That the feeling's elusive_  
_And what can you do with a ruse?_

_''Oh. Oh. Ooh, ooh, ohh''_

_They say that wanting a heart_  
_Is nothing like what people believe_  
_And to give it away_  
_Is something you don't want to need_

* * *

**"Well** I never had been so offended in my life..." Zero grumbled while walking on his way to school. He glared at those innocent people who were walking by him minding their own business.

"Now Zero, glaring at those poor people will not get you anywhere." Yori sighed still wiping tears off her face.

"You're right," he sighed, his eyes felt watery again remembering what had happened a couple of minutes ago.

Zero walked inside the school ignoring all the cliques and walked his way towards his classroom not in the mood to make small talk with the idiots who were waiting for them. Yori too followed and glanced to see Noir trying to make his way towards them. She sighed and pat Zero on his back making him look at the figure making his way towards them. Zero glared instantly while some of the girls all began to quite down and silently squeal seeing the hottest guy in school. He was like a prince, each move was graceful and elegant, Zero found him annoying and reminded him of someone who he couldn't remember. He sat on his assigned seat while Yori went to her's and the tall handsome man sat right next to Zero with a smile.

"What the hell do you want?" Zero spat glaring at him with his innocent eyes.

"Did you think it over what we talked about the other day." Noir smirked.

"The answer is no!" Zero glared looking at the wall that was next to him.

Noir was about to speak when the teacher came inside the room, Noir glared at Zero and went to his seat. Zero sighed in relief noticing that his bully had gone back to his seat. He took out his worn out book with an old pencil that he had bought from the beginning of the school year. It still worked, but he was running out of led and he had spent his money on a present for his mother. He would have to go back to the place and pick up recyclable, again. He would go there after school seeing that the trash arrived a little after four and by the time he gets there, the trash would be there already. Mentally nodding, Zero got to work in taking notes. He would have to make something up to tell Yori, he didn't want her to work there at that time, many old and perverted men work around that time until night falls.

He will have to make something up and it had to be good. He didn't want one of those idiots to harass his sister, he'd be screwed if he let anything happen to her. His attention went back to the board and the notes they will need for the quiz that was coming up soon. Zero smirked already memorizing the notes, it sure as hell will be easy to pass any test the teacher threw his way. He was smart just like that!

"Zero I'm getting worried. Noir isn't letting you out of his sight." Yori whispered looking at the bully look at him with a dazed look.

"Screw him," Zero glared at the taller teen, said teen smirked and blew a kiss to him.

"He is the school's prince charming no matter how awful his personality is." Yori sighed not wanting to go home just yet.

Valerian had stayed home from school, and neither teen wanted to go home and cry more. School managed to distract them for so long... Zero sighed and stopped just before they made it to the corner, Yori looked at him and saw a far off look on his face. She was about to speak when someone bumped into her harshly. She looked up to meet a pair of dark eyes looking at her for a second.

"Ah! I'm sorry for his behavior!" a blonde man bowed hiding his green eyes under his eyelids.

"It's OK," Yori said looking at the light-brown haired teen.

"Kai apologize!" the blonde said looking at the teen.

"I'm sorry," Kai said bowing and slowly looked her into the eyes.

Zero watched that Kai's eyes widened a lot and his jaw dropped. He didn't know what in seven hell's happened, but the next thing he knew was that the older teen had thrown his arms around his sister. He felt murder boiling in his blood wanting to rip him apart for touching his sister! But he stopped, something inside him told him not to touch the moment. His gaze landed on a mahogany-haired man looking blankly at the teen hugging his sister. He glanced to look at the taller blonde to see him look confused and tilting his head to the side as if trying his hardest to figure out a puzzle. He looked back at Yori who looked shocked.

"Mom! I can't believe you're alive." Kai spoke softly, but Zero still heard him.

"What?" Yori had huge eyes and she couldn't speak.

"Yori..." Zero saw the other two look at him and one had shock written all over his face while the other raised his eyebrows.

"Zero..." the mahogany-haired teen spoke while the other still was in shock.

"Who are you and why do you know my name?" asked Zero half glaring at them.

"Um... Kaname... Darius and Ichiru..." the blonde was lost for words while the small mahogany-haired man sighed and took matters into his own hands.

"We know your mate Kaname, and we were visiting." his blue-gray eyes looked up and down at the now shock silverette.

"I'm no mate to Kaname, who's that?" Zero glared but remembered something. "You know the twins?"

"Ah, you must be related to Mr. Kuran, we were just going to─"

"We would gladly go with you miss. By the way, I'm Takuma. This is my husband Senri and our adopted son, Kaito." the blond smile taking her arm in his.

"Sure..." Yori was at a loss for words.

"I'm going to go to a partner's house for the project on my self-defense class..." Zero was glad Yori had chosen a different schedule from his, so it was a bit easier.

"OK, want me to come pick you up?" offered the girl looking at him with a slight frown.

"No, I'll be back for dinner."

Zero didn't even wait for her answer and ran to the other side of the street pretending to go to one of the homes of his classmate. He just mingled with the people and looked back to see Yori taking them to Shizuka's mansion. He sighed taking his beanie out of his bag and put it over his head covering his unique hair, he left with a smile thinking of the money that he will earn in a bit. That place was full of poor men each and everyday, the women hardly appear making Zero suspicious of the men. He shrugged and waved at the people that were there already. This will be OK, smiling he went to a pile of garbage and began to pick it out.

**"Mama** you are home!" Ichiru bounced when he heard the door open and a couple of footsteps.

He immediately stopped when he didn't see his 'mother', but his eyes lighten up and made a run towards the older teen.

"Kaito~" Ichiru smiled hugging him from the front, and since Kaito was half a head taller than the younger teen, he could smell his natural sweet scent. He slowly hugged him with a blush decorating his face, he looked up at the ceiling to hide his flustered face.

"Hey, how you've been?" Kaito asked and he shivered when he felt a dark aura right in front of him.

"Takuma, Senri and Kaito, how was your travel?" Kaname asked with his dark smile sending it to Kaito.

"Good, good." Takuma smiled with his closed eyes trying hard not to notice the dark aura emitting from his king.

"Welcome! Yori dear would you take them to their room." Shizuka smiled feeling giddy about the dark aura.

"Yes, Miss. Please follow me." Yori walked up the stairs greeting her mother as she went down with Valerian who was hugging him.

"Where is Zero?" Kaname heard the woman ask and he looked around not seeing him anywhere.

"He had to go to a classmate's house because he had a self-defense project due soon." Yori answered and her mother nodded.

"What project?" Valerian asked tilting his head making some of his platinum-blonde strands cover one sea-foam colored eye.

"Well, you weren't in school today and the teacher may have given it out today." Yori explained and Valerian nodded with a scrunched up face.

**Kaname** narrowed his eyes, what was his mate doing out there on his own. He decided he wanted to go and look for him, but Takuma and Senri were here. He really wanted to go out there and drag his mate back where he belongs, and that will be his bed. Kaname followed the other pureblood along with the two mated nobles leaving the teens to do whatever they wanted.

"So you finally found him," Takuma said sitting down on the love seat on his side was his younger mate.

"Yes," Kaname said taking one of the seats that was in front of them while Shizuka took the other one.

"Did you find anything?" asked the woman who was looking at them with a slight smirk.

"Not much, but we did find something interesting." Senri spoke and took out a zipper bag with a piece of clothes.

"What is that?" Kaname asked taking a closer look.

"It's what we could find, Aidou had already done his research and found that this belonged to the one who tried to murder your mate." Takuma answered taking some photos out and threw them on the table.

Kaname took the photos and scanned them thoroughly. They were pictures of blood trials leading to the river, footprints, more blood, and he looked closely at the gray substances on the floor. It almost looked like dust, he wasn't sure, but he would have to study it. The last picture made him frown even more, it was another footprint, and since that day was raining, he was glad that it was still there. So there was more than one person involved.

He studied them over and over, he was about to put them back on the table when he saw something at the far end of the picture. It was something faint, but judging by the figure, the rain hadn't damaged it. It looked like some sort of rose─ his mark that he left on Zero's beautiful neck! It was very faint, but he could still see it. So it must still be there, and if the mark could awaken him... no! He must make the silverette fall for him, then turn him all over again. But the problem was─ and he is the king, he could only turn one person. If he turned that person then he would be stuck with him/her, it did not matter if he loved them or not, he would still be tied with them.

This would be a huge challenge on how to awaken Zero, but what if he could awakened himself? Is that even possible? Kaname stood up not bothering to tell them where he was going, he just needed to get out of there and see the silverette once more, he will not get tired of just seeing his face over and over. He walked out of the mansion watching Darius and Kaito speak to one another, Ichiru was looking at them from the bench he sat drinking his blood tablets. Kaname greeted him and kept walking.

"where'er you going dad?" Ichiru asked finishing his drink.

"Out to think," Kaname smiled at his youngest son.

"OK, I'll see you during dinner." Ichiru smiled waving at him from his spot.

Kaname smiled and left taking the car with no chauffeur and drove around the city. He knew where he was going since the pictures showed him that they were taking by a river bank. He was going there, but he had to pass by the dumpster in order to get there fast. He didn't even look around to see a certain silverette working and talking to some older men with a smile, he just focused straight on ahead.

He got there quickly and got off the car, he walked forward ignoring the hot sun that was bothering him. He was just glad he wore a long white sleeved dress shirt and dark pants. He walked and stopped trying to remember what had happened here sixteen years ago, he remembered the pictures, he tried puzzling the pictures on their rightful places. In one of the pictures that was a tree with a small hole right were the roots were, he made his way to the tree. No it wasn't that one, he made his way to the second and it wasn't either, he kept walking around and found it!

"Yes," Kaname smirked and found it.

But it was clean, he closed his eyes mentally picturing the trail of blood. He then felt the tree using his ancient powers he tried to blend in with the tree to see what had happened years ago. He could feel the tree burn his hand and his heart pulsed along with the tree's and he saw it. He saw it was raining and Zero was inside a car with the kids and a dazed looking Yori, he saw a cloaked figure and couldn't see who it was. He watched as the figure came closer towards them, and before the figure could open the door Zero had opened the door and tackled the figure to the ground, he watched as his son's younger versions had to witness all of that.

Then the next thing happened to fast, Zero was held against this very same tree and had a dagger punctured his mark. Kaname flinched when the dagger was out and plunged back in and twisted it. The tree was sad remembering the past and Kaname knew, he was about to take his hand away when he saw through the tree's eyes that another figure was approaching them. He couldn't think right, the sun was draining him of his power and he took his hand away from the tree. He glanced up at it and hid into the tree's shadows feeling his almost burnt body cool off a bit. He would have to run towards the car and come back at night to finish watching what else happened.

He slowly stepped on the cool fresh dirt and stopped. He remembered the rose from the picture and began to look on the cool breeze cooling his hot body. Once he got home he will make sure to drink a lot of tablet water, but he focused on what he was searching for. He kept walking forward until he stepped on an uneven ground, confused the pureblood took his foot out of the uneven ground and saw that some of the dirt came off. He watched a flicker of light, he bent down and slowly pushed the dirt off the object that was covered with his back hand. He pulled it out by the tip of it and saw that it was the dagger Zero was stabbed with, he held it with his sleeves trying hard not to touch it and examined it. He did see stains of blood, blood that belonged to his mate. His eyes darkened and almost broke the knife in small pieces. He quickly took out his handkerchief and wrapped the dagger in it placing it on his back pocket for later.

He walked some more until he found it. It was still there after all these years had passed, the crest was still visible on the ground. Kaname kneel and took a closer look. In the picture it look very faintly, but why? And now it was visible, how can that be possible? Kaname really wanted to stay a while longer, but the sun told him that it was around dinner time. He promised his kids that he will be home around this time, sighing he left. He will be back later tonight to study more and bring Takuma with him. Maybe they will find something more.

**"Hey** Zero, that lad has stared at you for a while." one old man said pointing at a certain classmate that was looking at him from the entrance.

"What does he want?" Zero asked no one, but he glared seeing that Noir was stalking him even after school now! That sick obsessed bastard!

"Aw, he probably likes ya," said the elderly man with a happy smile leaving.

Zero waved and was about to call it quits when he bumped int another head. Zero fell on his bottom groaning while clutching his small bump on his forehead. He heard the other figure groan too, and he couldn't wish that it couldn't be who it was! Fate was ugly! Zero glared at the taller teen, but a hand was out stretched.

"I'm sorry," Noir said stretching his hand for the smaller silverette glared at him.

"No," Zero slapped his hand away and got up on his own to dust himself. He was glad he turned in his work and was heading home. He didn't want to be here with the bastard who had bullied him since forever.

"Wait Zero," Noir grabbed his arm and brought him closer to his body.

Zero glared at him and was about to say something when Noir was leaning forward. He froze, Zero's instincts told him to punch him and he gave him an upper arm cut sending the taller man to the ground. Noir felt pain on his jaw and fell backwards, Zero smirked and kicked him for a good measure to send him the message. Zero growled, but a shadow covered him, he looked back to see the handsome brunette from the mansion. He was surprised to see him standing there in the last place on earth.

"Are you all right? I saw what happened." Kaname said looking at the teen who was slowly getting up.

"Who the hell are you?" Noir asked the tall man.

"It does not matter, but what matters is... what were you doing to _my_ mate?" Kaname asked in a possessive voice grabbing the said mate from his small waist and brought him to his strong chest. His chin rested on the top of his beanie covered head, Zero felt that he was about to fall but held to the brunette's biceps. He felt his heart flutter when his slender fingers touched the clothed covered biceps, they were strong!

"Yours? Don't make me laugh old man! You're twice our age and he is mine." Noir glared at the man who still held his Zero like some damsel.

"I am no ones." Zero pushed Kaname with a heated glare.

Kaname looked at the glaring silverette. Then back at the boy who was glaring at him as if he would go up and steal his lunch money. Kaname really didn't want to fight over who Zero belonged to. The answer was obvious, he will stop this petty battle and try to win Zero's heart.

"Now wait just one second. I already asked you out and you were thinking about accepting me!" Noir glared at Kaname then gave Zero with a soft look.

"I never was going to go out with you," Zero said in a grimaced.

"Why not! I'm the school's prince! You should be honored to have me by your side! You know how many people would kill just to be with me." Noir almost shouted over the half empty dumpster.

"You may be the prince of the school, but not king of the world." Kaname smirked, he really wanted to reveal who really was royalty between them, but let it go. He will not fight with a wannabe royalty while the real royalty was standing right before him.

"Zero who are you going to choose! The old man or me?" Noir said glancing the King's way.

"I don't have time for this." Zero shook his head and tried to leave, but a strong-arm took hold of his.

He looked up to see Kaname smile down at him. Zero felt his face heat up and looked away with a slight blush, why was he reacting this way? Kaname showed him the way to the car, he opened the door for the small silverette, Kaname then went to the driver's seat and got in. He smiled finally being able to be with the beautiful silverette once again, but he will not go home right away. He smirked having a destination in mind, he drove the opposite way from where the Hio mansion was. And poor Zero not realizing this for his heart was beating off the chart.

* * *

Muahahaha~ thank you for reading this my loves~ I love you all! Please review and I'll update soon!


	6. Love You Like A Love Song

Hm... I'm starting to have new ideas about a whole new story... but I will wait until Beastly is finished which will be in a couple of months... IDK how many chapters, but guessing somewhere along twenty-thirty chapters. x) Then I'll start on my new story, now with the Chosen Mate, I'm stuck. hahaha... no it's not funny. {hits head on the desk} I can't remember what else I had planned. {sigh} but not to fear, someday I will finish that story. So~ thank you my reviews and I own nothing, but the plot! Let's see where Kaname takes our innocent Uke!

Darkest Awakening

Love You Like A Love Song

_It's been said and done  
Every beautiful thought's been already sung  
And I guess right now here's another one  
So your melody will play on and on, with the best of 'em  
You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible  
A sinful, miracle, lyrical  
You've saved my life again  
And I want you to know baby_

I, I love you like a love song, baby

* * *

"Where are we going?" asked the young silverette after a while.

He just now realized that they were getting far away from the city, and he slightly went to panic mode. His first thought was to jump out of the car, but that was just asking for death on a silver platter. So he stayed put, but once the car stopped he will run the hell away from the brunette. He saw that they had left the city and were on the freeway towards another, his chances of escaping were dissolved into thin air. If he were to escape, how in the world will he know where to go. Never on his short life has he been outside his small city, he sighed dejectedly and looked at the handsome man who was driving as if this were normal. His blood boiled, what if he was going to take him away and hold some ransom! Or worse, rape him!

His face went completely white, Zero glared making the older man glance his way. He smiled and went back to looking at the road. Something in his heart told him to punch, kick, slap─ do anything that would hurt him. The question was, why? He only got into fights when the others provoked him aka his bullies! Those bastards, Zero just felt really violent every time he looked at them. He breathed in air through his mouth trying to calm down, hitting the older man while he was driving will not be wise.

"We're going to go out and eat." the brunette told him.

"I have no money," Zero glared wanting so much to punch him right then and there.

"My treat Zero." Kaname said taking no for an answer.

"Commanding bastard," Zero hissed.

"Call me Kaname," he smirked.

Zero turned around to glare at his reflection on the window. He saw other cars passing by, they passed trees, a park, mountains. Just where the hell were they going? He was getting suspicious, he will go to the cops if Kaname did something inappropriate. He looked at the exit signs and stared at the one they were going, Zero looked to see Kaname look out the signs trying to find the right street he wanted to go. Zero turned back and watched as they made it to a shop street. Everything looked expensive, he would not fit there. He leaned back to see his wardrobe, it looked way to old for this kind of street.

Kaname glanced at him once he stopped at the red light. He smiled to himself, he would just go and buy him clothes, then they could go eat without anyone looking at him as if he were alien. He frowned, if he did catch someone staring at him like that, he would make sure that person will never be seen again. Kaname parked the car and got out, he was about to open the door, but the silverette beat him to it.

"I'm not some girl!" he spat glaring at him with his huge lavender eyes.

"Just being a gentlemen," Kaname closed his eyes and walked ahead of the silverette seeing the cute confused look on his face.

Zero frowned, but followed the demanding man. He began to get self-conscious about his clothes, people were staring at him with a slight frown on their face. He glared at them not wanting to give them the satisfaction that they are better than him. He felt a hand take hold of his slender one and looked up to see Kaname looking at him with a smile on his face. Zero looked down with a flustered face, no way will he let Kaname rescue him. He tried to unlatch his hand from the man, but said man held firm. He sighed and entered the store with a dejected look.

"Why are we here?" asked the silverette realizing they are at a mall.

"Well, I need to get something first, then we'll go eat." Kaname smiled feeling the warm skin on his, how he missed that.

Zero was lead to a near clothing store, his eyes were wide with curiosity seeing the beautiful clothes hanging from the shelves. No way in hell he could afford all of this. He looked at see that Kaname was looking at some button up shirts with a careful expression. Zero shrugged and went to go see what else he could find. He saw many beautiful jeans neatly folded on the table, he grabbed one seeing it might be his size. He doesn't know his size whatever fits him, he wears it.

He blushed realizing that it might be too big on him and put it back folding it neatly. He looked around and spotted some nice pair of shoes, they were Nike! Zero looked over it with a fascinated look. He put it back and began to look for Kaname. He found him looking around the store, clothes were in his hands. Zero watched Kaname seeing him and made his way towards him with a small smile. He looked even more handsome with that smile, Zero mentally shook his head glaring at the tiles.

"Try these on." Kaname shoved the clothing to him.

"Wha─" Zero stumbled a bit back once he had the mountain of clothing.

"I think they are your size, let's go try them on." Kaname took him by the small of his back and lead him to the fitting rooms.

"You're going to buy me clothes!" Zero spun around so quick that he was flushed against the older man's strong stomach. Kaname smiled and nodded.

"Yes, is it wrong to buy something for my ma─ friend?" he tilted his head to the side.

"We hardly know each other to be friends. And you do not buy a friend a bunch of clothes." Zero flushed when he noticed Kaname's hand was right on his lower stomach.

"I want to," Kaname leaned into his ear making Zero blush more.

"Bu─"

"Go," Kaname told the woman for a room and she nodded taking them to the room.

Zero was shoved inside the room with the many clothing on his hands. He sighed and moved the clothes to the seat, he slowly unbutton the shirt he wore and put it on the other side of the pile of new clothes. He grabbed short-sleeved button up and put it on. He saw that it did fit him perfectly, he grabbed a pair of slacks and put them on after he took his pants off. Not bad, Zero looked almost normal...

The next was a long sleeve white shirt, the fabric was really soft to the touch. Zero put it on and found it really fresh, he put on the jeans and kept on putting the clothes on.

"Come out after you're dressed in that suit I left you at the bottom of the pile." Kaname said.

"OK," Zero glared at the demanding bastard.

Zero finished after a while liking the clothes, he wore the black suite with a crispy white shirt and a black tie, he looked disheveled. He didn't know how to tie a neck tie, nor how to dress fancy. He came out of the room with the pile of clothing on his arms and Kaname stood up to help him. He took all the clothes and signaled for a worker to come.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" the pink-haired girl asked with a seductive voice.

"Did they fit?" asked Kaname giving the woman the clothes.

"Yeah..." Zero wanted to ask, but Kaname smiled and turned to the woman who was drooling over him.

"Could you please take these to the check out, we'll be there shortly." Kaname said in a polite voice making the drooling woman nod and quickly left.

"Here let me teach you how to dress properly," Kaname took a hold of both ends of the tie and brought him closer to him. They bumped chests and Zero blushed almost shivering in pleasure after he was touching the older man.

Kaname smirked seeing the flustered face of his mate. He showed him how to tie the neck tie step by step. He fixed the shirt putting them under the dressing pants, and he fixed the coat making it look better. He stepped back and walked around him with a satisfied smile, but it left his face when he noticed the worn out shoes. Kaname walked to the shoe section and began to look for a good pair of shoes that might be the younger man's size. He found them and brought them over.

"Try these," Kaname smiled making the silverette sit down.

"Um..." Zero blushed looking at his feet, he felt ashamed to take his shoes off in public.

"Are they not your size?" Kaname asked looking down at the shoes.

"No, it's not that..." Zero couldn't even look at him in the eyes.

"Then what is it?" Kaname put his finger under his chin and made him look up at him.

"Its um─ this is embarrassing!" Zero closed his eyes feeling his whole face and neck blush.

Kaname understood with just the look. He gently brought Zero's head up and he put his forehead on his with a small chuckle. Zero opened his eyes looking at a pair of reddish-brown eyes with a kind look. Kaname gently brought his hand to his feet and took the shoe off making Zero freeze with wide eyes. Was he making fun of him?

"You don't have to worry," Kaname said, his hot breath danced around the silverette's face.

Zero felt shy when Kaname took his forehead off his and looked down at his socks full of holes all over it. It looked like Swiss cheese. Kaname smiled and put the shoe on his feet, Zero realized that the shoe was comfy and soft inside. Kaname got up and went to look for something on the shelves, he took it out and came back to where Zero sat in the same place. Kaname gave him the socks, Zero blushed feeling so shy. He hated that feeling.

"Go wait for me in line," Kaname smiled telling Zero where to go.

Zero turned around to see the man gone, he shrugged and went to go wait in line. Zero stood out-of-place, people were now ignoring him, some even saw him and smiled. Zero glared at them, idiots─ he swore. He glanced to see the older brunette came back holding a couple of plastic small packs. Zero glanced only to look away quick, how can he look at Kaname in the eyes after he saw the underwear pack! Zero avoided eye contact with the handsome man and focused on the line.

"OK, this will be ..."

Zero's eyes widened upon hearing the price, that was way too much. He looked at Kaname with wide eyes and incredulous face.

"No, you don't have to buy me anything─"

Kaname put a finger on his lips silencing him.

"Nothing is expensive when it comes to you." Kaname said looking at Zero with a longing look, his eyes fell on those sinful plump lips that he kissed a long time ago.

"But─" Kaname smiled silencing Zero, by leaning forward.

"Oh, and don't forget to add the suit," Kaname smiled at the woman who blushed a deep scarlet.

"Yes sir!" she gave them the amount and Zero had his eyes almost rolled back.

Kaname smiled and paid for it as if it was only a couple of cents. Zero knew if he told him to return it, the older man would decline and will begin to explain how poor he was and etc... He glared when the pinkette grabbed his wrist and scribbled something down . He rolled his eyes grabbing some of the bags and turned around. He stood there for a few minutes seeing that Kaname was talking to the blushing woman. He closed his eyes and leaned on something, he turned around feeling the poster move slightly.

It was a woman with long orange hair and violet eyes with a parasol on one hand. She wore a dress almost resembling Alice In Wonder Land, but a goth-like version. And on her other side was a male with mahogany hair, he wore a goth version of the mad hatter from Alice In Wonder Land. Both held emotionless faces, but the girl had a small smile while the mad hatter smirked with him holding the hat as if her were about to take it off. He swore he had seen them somewhere before, but where? They looked so familiar.

"Do you like it?"

He turned around to see Kaname looking at him with a smile on his face.

"Yeah... but they look familiar..." Zero trailed off.

"They are quite famous models, this is a poster for Halloween. Come let's go." Kaname took him by the hand that held nothing and took him out of the store.

Zero followed him with a blank look, his touches felt as if they burn him. He looked at Kaname seeing that he held a look of─ was it regret? They stopped and got inside the car, Kaname instructed Zero to change shoes and he complied. He changed shoes while Kaname drove out of the mall and to a fancy restaurant that looked way too expensive for him to even walk by.

"Let's go," Kaname parked the car and waited for Zero to come out. Not wanting a repeat of what happened last time.

"Um... maybe somewhere else is good..." Zero said trying to turn around but a strong hand stopped him from the shoulder.

"Nonsense, we're both hungry and might take a while to look for a decent restaurant. Besides, the food is good here. Everything is fresh and─"

"But I already ate something after school." Zero said looking at him.

"What─" Kaname stopped upon hearing the silverette's stomach growl.

"Fine," Zero snapped glaring at him with a bit of fierceness in his lavender eyes.

Kaname smiled and they both went inside the doors. They waited until a host came and brought them to the table smiling. They sat facing each other and looked at the menu, Kaname knew what he wanted and waited for Zero to order. Zero looked over the menu cutely tilting his head to the side reading the different foods he probably never heard off. He chose the Chicken Cordon Bleu and Kaname nodded, the brunette man chose Chicken Tetrazzini. The waitress came by eyeing Kaname up and down, she smiled while holding the notepad in her pale hands. Zero felt like rolling his eyes, how he wished to switch places with her, but the blonde waitress wrote down the order, Zero ordered Sprite while Kaname ordered a Merlot wine.

Zero glanced around seeing many fancy people talk, drink, laugh all too forced. He sighed not getting the point of why he was here, he wouldn't meet the handsome man's gaze. He could feel Kaname's gaze searching him up and down, Zero wanted to hide under the table and never come up. He was feeling mixed emotions.

"I'm going to ask some questions. Can you answer truthfully?" Kaname looked at those lavender eyes that were looking at the soft table-cloth made of silk.

"That depends," Zero made a cute glare.

"Can you remember anything? From a certain past, or it could be weird dreams." Kaname said drinking his wine.

"Nothing, my parents found me by the river bank a few years ago. I was just a baby..." Zero said looking at the pureblood with a sincere look.

So he was turned into a baby. What spell he could have used in order to be turned into an infant? How can he help him remember their children? "Where do you go to school?" Kaname looked at Zero with so much love.

"Just a normal school. Nothing fancy." Zero noticed that Kaname's children wore uniforms, expensive ones.

"What if I can help you go to school, the same one my children go to." Kaname tilted his head to one side making his wavy bangs cover one eye.

Why did Zero found that erotic?

"No," Zero declined sipping his drink.

This was going to be hard.

**"MOM!"** Kaito hugged the woman once again making her squeal and blush.

"I'm not your mother! How many times do I have to tell you!" Yori looked at the guests with a huge blush covering her face.

"Dad was looking everywhere for you, and he..." Kaito hugged her while a few tears fell from his face.

"I'm not..."

"Kaito," the mahogany haired man stepped forward putting a slender arm on Kaito's back.

"I know... Don't worry mama, I will make sure you remember." Kaito held her by the shoulders now looking directly in the same eyes as his own.

"I─" Yori was lost, when did she have a son? Didn't something like this happen to Zero.

Her eyes looked frighten and she held in a sob, why did her heart weep while her mind went into one huge turmoil. She wanted to cry hard shouting to the gods why send her this type of life. Her tears fell from her eyes, she didn't know what to do. Yori sniffled and rubbed her hands over her eyes, Kaito still held her and he looked as if she was really his mother.

"I'm sorry, but I can't remember..." she cried running upstairs to her room for a long time crying her heart out. Why does she have to have a fragile heart?

* * *

Hi~ sorry I was late, work is murder and I'm going to start school soon─ again. I won't be able to have time to post like I used to─ or who knows? Just a heads up everyone! I hope you liked it, nothing much happens here, please review and tell me how I did! Love you all~

P.S. I'm making a small one-shot story about my next story~ Tata for now~


	7. 1000 Words

Thank you reviews! I love you all! xD Enjoy and I own nothing but for my OC's and plot! I was listening to this song while typing the chapter~ Enjoy!

Darkest Awakening

1000 Words

_I know that you're hiding things  
Using gentle words to shelter me  
Your words were like a dream  
But dreams could never fool me  
Not that easily_

I acted so distant then  
Didn't say goodbye before you left  
But I was listening  
You'll fight your battles far from me

* * *

**"Did** you enjoy yourself," Kaname asked as they drove back home.

"It was... entertaining..." was what the silverette answered after his gaze shifted to see the scenery of the dark night.

Kaname smirked seeing the small silverette ignore him, it was cute. But what he would find much cuter is Zero screaming his name under him while he pounded the life out of his mate─ stop! No. He has to gain his love before he can do any pounding. Bad boy, calm down and take an ice-cold shower, that'll calm him down. Kaname turned to see the light green and ignored his pride slightly sticking up. Well hell, this will be harder that he thought.

"Look daddy and mommy are here!" Ichiru's voice shouted making Darius and a sad-looking Kaito look at them.

"We're home kids," Kaname took advantage of Zero's quiet shock smirking opening his door.

Before Zero had a chance to regain his posture, his door was opened and two bodies jumped him. He looked down to see brunette and silverette tresses of hair. Both teens looked up with different colored eyes smiling up at him. Zero felt his heart swell in happiness and he almost smiled down at them. He thought he wasn't, but his face showed them another story. Zero glanced down to see their smiles reaching their eyes, he ruffled their hair. What if their mother looked like him and they really miss her?

"Mom! You look very handsome! Dad bought it for you didn't he." Ichiru smiled snuggling closer to Zero's neck.

"I'm glad dad is taking very good care of you," Darius smiled resting his head on Zero's shoulder.

"Let go kids, we just got back and would like to go inside." Kaname said shooing his children away and grabbed Zero's small hand on his large one bringing him close.

Zero couldn't even speak right, and he tripped on his new shoes making him land on Kaname's strong chest. Zero froze as his hands wrapped around him automatically before he collided with Kaname. Kaname wrapped his arms around his shoulders and Zero's heart was beating harder by the second. He didn't want to look up to see Kaname look down at him with emotions swirled around his reddish-brown eyes. But when you don't want to do something, it somehow always happens. Zero looked up to see Kaname with a smile on his handsome, sharp face. His eyes held a forbidden emotion with a swirl of longing. He didn't know what emotion he had in his eyes but Kaname leaned down and Zero closed his eyes on instinct.

"Be careful," Kaname whispered right next to his ear making the teen gasp.

Zero quickly got out of his hold making his heart rate slow down and for the heat to leave his face. His hand covered one ear and his blush wasn't going away anytime soon. He half glared.

"Don't do that Kuran," he hissed trying and failing to glare at Kaname.

"Was in the mood," he smirked leaning over the shorter man.

Zero looked up to see Kaname, he hated how the man could his knees go wobbly. But his heart and mind said different things. To hate. To let him do whatever he wanted. He was confused. Very.

"Mom, we'll take these to your room!" Darius said taking a few bags out of the car.

"Make sure to kiss and make up," Ichiru laughed while he and his older twin walked away.

"Why do they keep calling me mom?" Zero asked after he made sure the twins were inside the mansion.

"Because," Kaname smiled putting his forehead on Zero's warm one.

That didn't satisfied Zero. He closed his eyes feeling his heart skip a beat, and it screamed to shove him away and make sure that he was rolling down the hill. His mind told him to let him do whatever the hell the man wanted. Zero was having so many emotions bottled up, he didn't know how to let them all out. Then a mental image of Kaname rolling down the small hill popped inside his head, he smirked inside.

"Whatever," Zero walked passed him and inside the door to see his sister getting hugged by the ash-brown haired teen.

"Hi," Yori said with a forced smile.

"Get your hands off her," Zero said in an all too calm voice.

"Why, she's my mother." Kaito hissed glaring at the silver-haired teen who just entered the room.

"Is this how all perverts call it now a days?" Zero didn't hide the disgust in his voice, but his heart again began to skip a beat.

"I'm no rapist, the only one here is you for taking my mother with you." Kaito glared.

"I didn't even take her! What are you talking about!" Zero shouted and Kaito pulled his mother right behind him, Yori stepped back just in case.

"That rainy night when you told us to run and never look back. You promised you'll both be behind us. We waited for you to return, but never showed up. Do you know how many years we waited for?" Kaito shouted making Ichiru, Darius, Takuma, Senri, Shizuka, and Kaname all appear right on the spot. Valerian and Zero's mother showed up not too long after.

"No how long," this was ridiculous, and Zero went along with it.

"Sixteen years." Kaito said glaring at Zero with so much hatred.

"You know what you belong to a mental house because we've never seen you in our lives." Zero walked past him and held Yori's hand on his.

"Sixteen years and instead of finding our older parents we find them younger than us? How does that even work out?" Kaito crossed his arms not liking the fact that Zero was touching his mother.

"Kaito, enough." Shizuka warned seeing the girl hold her head.

"No. I want to know why can't they remember us. You both gave birth to us, carried us inside your womb. Then you forget us." Kaito had tears running down his eyes.

"Kai─" Yori held her head feeling it burn from the inside. She was about to fall when Zero caught and held her tight in his arms.

"Look what you've done, she is very sensitive." Zero glared hearing his mother attend to Yori while Valerian had his eyes wide. Darius held a sobbing Ichiru while Takuma told Kaito to be quiet with his emerald gaze. Senri just looked blanked, but his eyes held seriousness. Kaname's heart broke when the smaller silverette really couldn't remember them. Shizuka sighed and walked towards them with a scowl on her face, no one will be fighting in this household while she lived.

"I think you need to cool your head down," the white-haired woman said making Kaito glare at her. He said nothing and walked away, Senri walked after him.

"What a mess," Takuma sighed seeing Yori fainted. "I'm sorry for his behavior," he told them seeing his king with a blank look.

"It's all right, she has complained about headaches," the woman smiled getting up. "Zero take her to her room." she told him. Zero nodded and left not looking at either of them in the eyes and only focused on Yori's pale face.

"Why are you calling my kids mom, I know Zero can be mistaken for a girl. That does happen in a few occasions, but..." she looked at all the others that were looking at her.

"Because he really is our mother." Ichiru hiccups.

"So I've notice that you look so much like him, you could have been twins." the woman said sighing, a headache was storming her way.

"We aren't!" Ichiru exclaimed looking slightly scared.

"I was just pointing it out dear," the woman sighed feeling her body tired.

"Why don't you go to bed, it is getting very late and we must be up by morning for the kids to go to school." Kaname smirked inside seeing the woman smile, she bowed and left to her room.

"Dad, can we..." Darius began to speak into the dark night.

**"No..."** Zero tossed back and forward, sweat covered his forehead and he kept on tossing and turning. He couldn't find a comfortable spot in his bed.

His dreams were of him seeing a certain taller man who was still blurry from the face. And he had two children one on each arm, something inside him began to scream to take the children away and run for the hills. He glared at the blurry person, but his voice was crystal clear after he spoke. Yes, he's remembering, but it felt like forever when some blonde whore came to the picture. He remembered how she insulted the children and he got beyond livid.

"You whore..." he mumbled cutely making the person smile watching him with a guarded look.

The person that is with Zero was sitting right next to him with a warm smile. His hand slowly traced that sweaty face and smiled when Zero unconsciously leaned forward to where the warmth was. He slowly leaned forward calming Zero down and smiled wiping the silverette's forehead and touched his. Zero slept cutely and his smiled widened when the teen decided to face up with his mouth slightly open. Dark shadows cascaded on his pale cheeks under the full moon, and Kaname took the opportunity to leaned forward and kiss him.

When his lips touched the smaller teen's all his senses that were locked up exploded sending them to go overdrive. It was too long for the brunette that he had kissed someone. When he couldn't feel Zero through the bond never once he thought of a person in that way. He had closed off his emotions the same day when he thought that Zero had died, he was glad that his mate was alive. He closed off his thoughts and focused on Zero's lips.

Kaname smiled feeling Zero move his lips along his while he was still sleeping. He wished that this moment would never be over. His smiled widened when Zero mumbled while kissing him and closed his arms around Kaname's neck bringing him closer to his lithe body. Kaname did have no objection and almost laid on top of the small teen. His control was slowly leaving him and that was not good, he had to stop before he regrets it in the morning. But he still kept kissing Zero like there was no tomorrow, and said silverette slowly began to open his eyes.

Kaname kissed down his chin giving it a small suck and licked his way down his neck. His eyes grew a shocking red color when he felt a pulse beating strong just underneath his lips. It was hard enough not to just bite down and drink that delicious blood that is the only one that will quench his thirst. He unbutton the silverette's shirt giving nips and a few sucks lightly not to leave any bite marks on his pale skin. Kaname almost moaned in glee after he tasted that wonderful taste of his mate.

**Zero** felt his body heat up, his cheeks burned when he felt someone kissing his virgin lips. No one has ever kissed him before, good thing this was a dream. Now who could the pretty girl be that is kissing him oh so good making him feel sexy. He took in a breath when his dream-gal sucked his neck making him shiver and moan out loud. His blood boiled and his stomach began to burn, what a wonderful dream, he wished it would never be over. He hugged the person bringing them over his body, now the fuzzy thing was that the girl was flat chested, and had an obvious arousal that poked his thighs.

Zero mewl out loud feeling those soft as silk lips travel down and bit softly to his collarbone, he began to pant feeling his southern regions grow hard and began to slightly leak. Zero has never let anyone close, physically close and this dream was getting better and better. If this was just a dream, he wanted to sort of experience the real deal! His fingers dug into the scalp of the person, the hair felt soft as silk when his fingers took a grip.

"Please..." he panted feeling his lower stomach tighten.

The figure froze and Zero whined, just a little more until those lips met his nipple. Zero wanted to sob bad because he is close to explode. Zero's fuzzy gaze met a familiar pair of reddish-brown eyes, his mind couldn't register who it was right now, but he didn't care.

This is a dream and he'll enjoy it!

"Please..." Zero said in a desperate tone rolling his head back not knowing he bared his neck to the king of vampires.

"Please what?" Kaname asked in a shaky tone.

"I don't know..." he replied, he really didn't know. He froze when he heard that familiar voice, his mind couldn't register for shit.

"You mean continue," the husky voice was next to his ear making him shiver and hold closer the bigger figure.

Zero sighed in content feeling the figure kiss under the ear sending a hot sensation on the small silverette's body. He felt the brunette kiss his neck and Zero's lips wanted attention too! He brought the brunette in for a long searing kiss feeling his lips tingle. The side of his neck itched and he ignored it, he felt strong hands travel down and under his shorts to cup something.

"Ah," Zero pulled away feeling himself blush.

Kaname smiled seeing the smaller man squirm under him just like before, but this time Zero is in his male form, he liked him in his female form too. But he liked this one much better, he snickered feeling Zero shiver and his tongue flickered the pale pebble.

"Hahn," Zero clutched the sheets thrashing his head back.

"You like it don't you," Kaname quickly covered the nipple with his mouth before Zero could speak.

Zero was in bliss, he felt his erection weep and it wasn't even touched yet! He blushed, but discarded the blush when Kaname hummed around his sensitive nub. He wished that the brunette would hurry and finish with him, he was a mess and felt like sobbing when the brunette let go of his nipple with a plop and focused on the other one. Kaname suckled and softly bit it knowing it was driving the smaller man crazy. He had forgotten that his hand was around the weeping cock of his mate. He skillfully pumped it smiling when his mate screamed, he made sure that he put a barrier of sound proof inside the room so no one would hear them.

"Hurry..." Zero screamed feeling something coming, but the hand that was making him feel goo stopped.

"Wha─" Zero stopped after the figure revealed under the moonlight. It was Kaname, and how the hell did this turn into a nightmare when it was going so good.

He was about to shout at him to leave when dream Kaname pulled down his shorts along with his boxers freeing little Zero. He blushed realizing that he was still hard. He looked up just in time to see Kaname close his lips on the tip of his erection, Zero's mind went completely blank and he moaned out loud making Kaname smile.

Kaname sucked hard and roughly on his mate, he needed for him to cum so to quench his hunger. His hands played with the balls under the hard-on, and Zero kept moaning. Kaname had an idea and stopped all together taking his button up shirt off and the rest of his clothes.

Zero glanced at the brunette that was naked. And on top of him! My lord, where the hell has he been all his life? Kaname looked exactly like a sculptured god! Those muscles flexed with his touch and he really was enjoying the dream wasn't he? Zero explored the exposed strong chest and felt the brunette man shiver in pleasure making him more blunt. He stopped right in the middle of his chest. Zero glanced up and saw Kaname look down at him with glowing red eyes, he shivered when he felt Kaname bring their arousal's together and slowly pumped them. Zero had his eyes in the back of his head, electricity was taking over his blood and moaned closing his eyes.

"Put your hand on over mine," Kaname said in a deep husky voice making Zero open his eyes and stare at him.

He did put it over Kaname and joined the slow pump, then it slightly got faster as their release was getting near them. Kaname really wanted to do more to the teen, but it was not the right moment. Call him a huge pervert, but he couldn't wait any longer for his mate to love him. He had to step this up a notch and play with him. He groaned when that familiar feeling tighten his stomach and he came along with the silverette beauty under him.

"Kaname!" Zero screamed clutching the back of said man's head and brought him down for a kiss feeling their release on his stomach.

Kaname hungrily kissed him and laid gently putting all his weight on his arm as to not crush the teen. The kiss went from hungry and ferocious to innocent and sweet, Zero pulled away with a glazed look and Kaname almost grew hard all over again with that flustered look. He wished he could paint this moment. Zero looked divine with his cheeks covered in that adorable blush, those lips were all swollen and red, those eyes that glares at him are looking at him with lust. Kaname really wanted to take him there, but Shizuka would murder him and cut off Little Kaname if he did that right now. He smiled kissing Zero and the silverette responded tiredly.

"Sleep well my love." Kaname saw those beautiful eyes that glowed brighter than the moon close and his breathing became steady.

Kaname stood up and wiped off their semen on Zero's flat stomach. That same stomach that had carried his sons for nine months. Kaname shook his head and fixed the teen up, with a smile he left the room to his own. He wondered what the next day will bring, will Zero remember or will he avoid him. He'll probably avoid him until he could come to a conclusion about his feelings.

* * *

Yay done with this chapter! And I hope this was OK. I'm not sure if I should have put that there, but I felt like it would bring Zero confusion~ xD I hope you all like it and see you all next time~

PS- Another mini story to help me bring more ideas to future chapters for **Beastly** and **Darkest** **Awakening**. It will probably be around five chapters and my first rated K story! O.o I got this idea with seeing children and wondered how will Kaname cope with a 'little' problem! xD I'll post it up later on today so watch out for "**Chemistry Chibi**"! Thank you again! xD


	8. Hummingbird Heartbeat

Thank you reviews! I love you all! xD Enjoy and I own nothing! Enjoy~

I don't know why, but listening to this song gave me this chapter? O.o

Darkest Awakening

Hummingbird Heartbeat 

_You make me feel like I'm losing my virginity_  
_The first time every time when you touch me_  
_I make you bloom like a flower that you never seen_  
_Under the sun we are one buzzing energy_

_Let's pollinate to create a family tree_  
_This evolution with you comes naturally_  
_Some call it science we call it chemistry_  
_This is the story of the birds and the bees_

_Even the seasons change_  
_Our love still stays the same_

___You give me the hummingbird heartbeat_

* * *

**Zero** woke up without any nightmares and he felt great! So great that he got up did his daily routine, take a shower in the morning, brush his teeth, and comb his hair. He walked to his closet and stopped after he saw every little thing inside his closet was what Kaname had bought him. Zero hissed glaring at the clothes, he will make sure that Kaname paid in blood for taking his clothes. He marched out of his room and stomped his way to the kitchen to see a certain male up and ready to go talking with Shizuka. Ichiru and Darius were eating some pancakes, but Ichiru's pancake looked drowned in a lot of syrup while Darius's was poured lightly. Yori and their mother were bringing out the coffee and juices, Kaito was talking to Senri and Takuma giving Ichiru side glances. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up when Zero made his entrance.

They all had a shock gaze, Darius and Ichiru both spat their food. Takuma looked a little lost. Senri just looked not caring that his best friend was half-naked inside the dinning room. Kaito had his eyebrow raised. Shizuka smirked. His mother and sister both had wide eyes. And was Kaname ogling him? He glared at Kaname, but he saw something horrified! Kaname licked his lips lightly and Zero blushed making his body shiver. No! He can't get distracted with that sexy move Kaname just did. Sexy?

"Where the hall are my clothes Kuran?" asked the livid silverette.

"Aren't they inside your closet," Kaname talked too quite making Shizuka snicker. Crazy bitch.

"Don't get smart with me you ass!" his lavender eyes glared harder.

"Let me show you," Kaname stood up and walked his way towards Zero. He glared at Takuma and Kaito who looked away as if they found the floor more interesting than a half-naked, wet Zero. Mm...

When Kaname took hold of his arm; the '_dream_' from last night hit Zero like a rocket launcher on a target dummy. His dreams, the wet dream he had about Kaname, he sucking him. Kissing and he wanted it... Zero blushed scarlet red and looked away from the taller brunette. The touch burned him and he quickly let go looking down feeling completely naked. Maybe he should have worn something...more not revealing and talked with the older man. He brought his arm to his chest blushing at Kaname. Said man stopped and looked behind him seeing a cute and flustered Zero.

"Why did you let go?" Kaname asked looking slightly worried at the pretty blushed boy.

"N─nothing! I just remembered I had to study for a test. And─ have to go. We'll find them after school. Bye." Zero closed the door in Kaname's face.

Now if that were anyone else Kaname would explode the door and slap the idiot closing the door in his face. But it was his cute little Zero. Poor teen, he must have remembered what they had done last night. Kaname smirked his tongue ran across his top front teeth. He hoped Zero would come to his sense with that little help he gave him. He put both hands inside his pocket leaving to another direction. His gaze landed down the window, nothing but a few birds were chirping on top of a nest and three little blue eggs, there was mama bird and papa bird taking turns to care for their unborn.

He walked away, he couldn't handle the thought of Zero all pregnant and with his children. He promised next one he will make sure that he will always be there for his mate, no matter what happened. After all, he will be glad the day his loyal servant Seiren will find the idiot who tried to kill Zero off. He heard the door ring and focused his aura to identify who it was. His face paled when it was his sister.

"Big brother!" she threw herself to him.

"Yuki, what are you all doing here. I thought you had all gone back to Japan." Kaname greeted Rima and Ruka with a nod while both bowed.

"Kaname something felt off, when we were leaving, it felt like there was this presence, it was coming from the lake nearby where the poor live." Ruka said looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Kain and Aidou went to check it out. That was hours ago and we couldn't leave without knowing what was happening." Yuki looked at Kaname with scared eyes.

"Well, I was there just the other day─"

"And this just happened last night! Around midnight, tell me you felt the presence! You are pureblood as well!" Yuki clutched his front shirt looking at him with wide and scared eyes.

Kaname thought it over if he really felt it last night. But he quickly looked up thanking whatever was up there that the girl's couldn't see his light blush on his cheeks. He was tall and they were not! Last night he was busy with Zero...no he didn't feel it, but whatever had happened must have really shaken Yuki up to make her look like a ghost had come up to her and kissed her cheek.

"It felt dark and scary, we talked about it with Kain and Aidou, but they didn't feel it either. I was planning to go find them, but decided against it. I advise you should go Kaname, please! I'm scared and Seiren went with them saying something about her finding out answers." Yuki looked at Kaname still clutching his shirt.

"I'll go, but right now I'm busy with paperwork." Kaname sighed holding her hands in his.

"Sorry, I have to pass..." Zero rushed out the door bumping into Kaname and ran out not bothering to warn Yori that he was leaving early to school.

"Hey Zer─"

"Zero," all three woman had their eyes widened looking at the now closed-door.

"Yes, but he doesn't remember us," Kaname sighed, he wanted to go after the silverette.

"How is he still alive?" Yuki wondered looking at the now closed-door that the teen had just exited.

"I have no clue, and he doesn't know either." Kaname left them walked up the stairs to find his papers from hell. He will go there at night to check out what was happening. Something wasn't right.

**Zero **blushed after he put clothes around his lithe form. He didn't even check if the clothes were on correctly and went out of his room, tonight was his turn to cook. He went to his mother's room and took the money she had offered, she had told him to buy whatever he wanted for dinner. So he nodded and left her room. He hasn't seen Yori and shrugged, maybe she was in the kitchen cooking their lunch.

He sighed once again and walked down the stairs, he looked down just on time. What he saw made his heartbeat quicken. Kaname's hands were holding her's and they were looking deep into each other's eyes. The woman was short with long chocolate-brown hair, and huge round brown eyes, her small figure shouted 'Protect Me'. He had just caught a word that he wasn't familiar with.

Pureblood.

He didn't know what possessed him but he flew down the stairs. He noticed two other girls, one with orange hair and violet eyes, while the other had a pale-brown hair with deep eyes. But Zero didn't pay any attention to them, his mind was going overboard with what he just saw. Were they an item?

"Sorry, I have to pass..."

Zero didn't even know where he was going, he felt that he bumped into someone and rushed out of the door the next moment. He shut the door and breathed out, he hadn't realized that he had held his breath in until he took it out. He shook his head and walked down the street for a while until it was time to go to school. Maybe he should go back to where his house was and visit some people who worked there. He hasn't seen his little friends and family. Even though they are not related by blood, he still considered them all a family. Zero smiled and turned the street to a familiar route he had taken so many times.

"Look, it's Zero!" all the children squealed and ran towards him with huge smiles on their cherubic faces.

"Hey kids," he knelt and opened his arms wide for all the children to hug him. He didn't want no one to notice that he had loved children, but his big family had found him giving each kid a goodnight hug. Zero at that time didn't want to recognize it, but later on didn't care because children were drawn to him and he to t hem. It was as if he had been a mother. Which made him laugh.

"You look cute," a small girl blushed while she hid her face down between her hands.

"Men are not cute, they are handsome," a boy glared making the girl glare right back.

"So, he's still cute!" the girl whined hugging Zero's thigh.

Zero rolled his eyes with a smile and sat on his bottom. He noticed that there were few children, but thought that they were still sleeping and won't wake up until later in the day. The children began to ask him questions on where he has been, and why the new clothes. Zero had answered all of them truthfully. It wasn't everyday a poor person received something new, the newest would be old hand-me-down clothes. Which wasn't always new, sometimes it had holes or ugly stains, but Zero wasn't going to argue, he was thought to appreciate what is given to him.

"Come on kids, time to have breakfast," one of the mothers said smiling at the children who looked up in excitement.

"Come on Zero! Mom made soup, it's really great." the little boy took hold of him and made him walk inside his house.

"Are you sure, isn't your father going to get mad?" Zero rose an eyebrow.

"Dad died," the boy looked sad.

"I'm sorry," Zero fell on his knees and hugged him.

"The hospital wouldn't treat him any longer, we have no more money." the boy had tears running down his cherubic face.

Zero felt his heart break, why would they do something like that? He wanted to maim something. But right now, his top priority was to take care of the boy's feelings. Zero sighed wanting to take all their troubles away. But he had his own problems.

"Zero, come in. I'm sorry, I haven't cleaned up in a while after my husband's death..." she shook covering her thin face making Zero realize that she looked thinner than the last time he's seen her. "Son go to the lake and bring a pitcher of water," the woman gave him a pitcher and the boy ran off.

"What happened? I didn't want to ask, but there are few children? Normally they are up around this time." Zero sat down and looked at the woman taking in a shaky breath.

"Some died and others are sick. So sick that they can't even move. No one knows what's going on, but I guess it's affecting us since we can't afford medicine." her ripped apron was stained of fresh dirt meaning that she was crying on her husband's grave.

"What could it be," Zero wondered seeing the woman pour him soup, he looked at the small bowl.

"Whatever it is, it is also affecting us. You know your mother's boss chose a perfect time to take you away, or you both would be suffering." the woman gave him an old spoon and he dug in chewing the meat deep in thought.

**"There** you are," Yori scolded her brother after she found him.

Zero didn't pay any attention, he was preoccupied with his small home. People he knew were dying and fast. He had to get money for medicine, but the problem was how? Shizuka paid his mother at the end of the week, and he only had so much on him. He stopped when Yori said something about the twins, he looked at her with a questioning glance.

"─and they have our class," she finished, she wore a pair of brand new jeans and a short sleeve button up shirt. She had her bag over her shoulder with Gs all over it making him think where had she been.

"Mom!"

Zero felt twin hugs, and he ignored everyone who stopped and stared at the scene. Some girls had hearts dancing around their eyes while other's had drool. The guys all rolled their eyes and kept on walking to their destination. Zero looked up to see Darius and Ichiru with backpacks on their shoulders. Weren't they a little to old to be going to school?

"What are you both doing here?" Zero ignored his blush and glared at them.

"It's our first day of school," Ichiru smiled happily looking as if Santa Clause was right in front of him.

Zero walked away not wanting to hear any more of their talks. Kaito was walking forward and grabbed his hand and dragged him towards where the group was. Zero wasn't happy. He glared at Kaito who smirked, he liked Zero's fiery attitude and would do anything to provoke him.

"Now, now. Is that anyway to treat your children?" Kaito asked raising an eyebrow.

"What do you think you are doing to my Zero," a teen was glaring at Kaito's hand.

"Yours, get real." Zero rolled his eyes, he could not believe that he had to show up. Out of all sick and twisted times, he chose to show up now.

"Let him go," Noir asked glaring daggers at Kaito who raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"And if I don't want to," he challenged.

"Noir, you better leave," Yori tried to push Noir away from them, somehow she felt like she needed to protect Kaito from the teen.

"You leave," Noir shoved her to the side making her stumble a bit in her step.

"You do not treat her like that you scum." Kaito let Zero go and was about to punch the day lights out of the teen who was stupid enough to piss him off.

"Try me. The moment you touch what's mine, you have made me your enemy." Noir hissed standing face to face with Kaito. No one backed down from the glares.

"He's not yours, he already has a lover." Darius joined Kaito's side looking at him with a hard expression making him look just like his father when dealing with the council.

"Lover?" Noir glanced at Zero who was looking at Ichiru making hints to nod.

"Yeah and his name is Kaname. So back off or unfortunate things will happen." Ichiru put his two cents in.

"I'm not afraid of no one. Zero is mine. No one else has claim in it, though if I can't have him─you might just do." Noir grabbed Ichiru and brought him close to his body, he felt Noir's body against his.

_SLAP!_

Everyone looked at the silverette who had slapped Noir. Yori's eyes landed on the silverette's face that was shadowed by his silvery bangs. Who would have thought that would tick Zero off? Ichiru glanced at his mother who had just slapped Noir. The teen let him go and he sighed, he wished to have used his strength, but he promised his father to be good. Darius and Kaito were lost for words, but something happened that made both purebloods eyes turn a shocking-red. Blood poured out of the corner of Noir's lip and fell down.

Zero's heart began to thump hard, he began to shake inside. He felt his eyes heat up, and something told him to go up and lick the blood. He was disgusted by the thought, his breathing began to labored and he did not look at anyone in the eyes. He bit the inside of his lip smelling the metallic scent. On the outside he looked fine, but on the inside he craved the blood and felt his heart beat wildly.

"Zero," Yori walked towards him and put a hand on his shoulder, that didn't calm him down.

"Mom," Ichiru hugged him and felt his mother shake slightly. Something wasn't right, he looked at Darius who also looked worried.

"Let's go to class," Zero said pulling out of Ichiru's hug and walk away with a forced smile.

* * *

Shit! I hit myself on my hip on a pointy corner and it hurt like hell! T-T I was hurried to go pick up my brother and sister from school when I accidentally hit my hip and made me see stars. Dx I was whining for a while and got stuck in traffic, I hate rush hour. -,- And now I found an ugly bruise the size of a small fist. My mom was making fun of my clumsiness, well excuse me for inheriting dad's genes. But what can I do? {shrugs in embarrassment} Hopefully it will go away soon.


	9. Part of Me

Thank you reviews! I own nothing but the plot!

Darkest Awakening

Part of Me

_Part of me won't go away  
Everyday reminded how much I hate it  
Weighted against the consequences  
Can't live without it so it's senseless  
Wanna cut it out of my soul  
And just live with a gaping hole  
Take control of my life  
And wash out all the burnt taste  
I made the problems in the first place  
Hang my head low 'cause it's part of me  
Ya hardly see right next to the heart of me  
Hurting me, the wounds soon scar_

* * *

{What had happened when Kaname was...busy xD}

**The** green grass was a beautiful healthy shade of green. The flowers were all closed for the night and crouched sleeping, all the animals slept peacefully nothing disturbing them. A figure walked down the path, their hair was short barely reaching the shoulders, eyes were cold as ice making them look as if they have never, ever felt emotion before. The figure smiled, it knew what had occurred here years ago.

After all, it was them who had sent the murderer without knowing where their true origins had come from. Now that they had awaken their true self, all they needed to awaken the powers wholly. All of their clan is dead and that was because they were murdered by other purebloods just like them. It will never forgive them for killing their parents, they had to change it to a baby and put it up for adoption.

"Curse you Kurans, because your parents killed my whole family. I will kill whoever is held dearest you." they spoke, the figure closed their eyes focusing on what exactly happened years ago. Why the other day it has seen the silverette human and still breathing?

Eyes closed, focused hard. The forest took them back in time, they were still weak from their awakening. How it loved to feel powerful and strong, it made a smirk appear on their lips. It saw the small fight and saw how Zero had held the dying girl in his arms. Then a warm glow fluttered around them inside the lake and then nothing. The figure became one with the lake and followed the bloodied clothes. The river washed them down then the clothes stopped right before a long log and were slowly being pushed down to shore.

The figure tensed seeing that a young couple were there sitting on a blanket as if they were on a date. The figure saw the woman pick the naked babies and smiled. Mother instincts. The woman wrapped them up in the blanket she had and she talked to her husband about the children who looked pale. The husband was unsure but agreed seeing his wife's face.

The figure was back to their original body, so that's how they are still alive. The blood in their veins boiled as if someone had poured acid. But wasn't Kaname interested in the human? Now that the thought hit it, didn't Zero have children with the prince? A plan was slowly developing inside the mind, the smirk appeared. Well, the figure might capture Zero, torture him and kill him if they felt like it. But first, the figure had to control their powers, why don't they give out a warning that someone from the dead just awakened.

The figure stood up on his feet and let a huge energy wave around this city, those who can feel it. Will be terrified, and does who are distracted will slip under their noses. The figure smirked and walked out of the forest feeling great with the power it slowly surge inside the body that once was human.

**Kaname** put down the papers, what his sister had said bothered him. He really didn't feel anything last night. His mind was back to when he and Zero were doing, a light blush marred his face. Now that he thought about it, how could he do that to a teen? He was a pedophile, but Zero didn't know that it really happened. So his ass is safe. He smirked, he could still taste that sweet skin that just begged him to be marked by him over and over. He leaned his back on his chair and closed his eyes hoping to get rid of that image of a very aroused Zero. His phone rang and he fished it out of his pocket, he looked to see that it was Kain.

"Kaname I think we found something." Aidou shouted on the other line.

Kaname talked and then hung up. He put his papers away and walked out of his room. Shizuka was waiting for him outside looking at the wall in front of her with a thoughtful gaze. Kaname knew she will join him, the more the merrier. Right? He received a text from his sister that she will be waiting for him over at the place, he texted that he was on his way and put his phone on his back pocket.

"I sensed someone had awakened, someone who I thought your family wiped a long time ago." Shizuka said from his side looking out her window.

"What are you talking about?" Kaname asked raising an eyebrow. Then he remembered and had his eyes widened slightly, no. It can't be, but his parents were sure that they had killed them all.

"They must have gone into hiding for a long time." Shizuka said looking at him with a serious expression. She pulled out a fan out of her kimono and began to blow some air to herself.

"I will get to the bottom of this, even if its dangerous. I thought that the Renegade clan had died a long time ago. My grandparents and parents were in charge to demolish them." Kaname crossed his arms feeling left out.

"Well, according to the wave from last night, it was them all right. Vector used that in the last battle against your parents and destroyed them all. You were just a child and Yuki a few months old. I remember, because the Hio's were their backups. I was right along Juri before she died." Shizuka sighed.

Kaname looked at her and was about to ask what had happened when Shizuka announced their arrival. Kaname quickly stopped dead in his tracks.

"Kaname," Aidou gulped while Kain looked beyond mad. Yuki had a confused look, Rima and Ruka both looked shocked and Seiren was knelt on the floor inspecting it. She looked disturbed, Takuma and Senri were on her side.

"It's the Renegade's clan symbol. A geyserland." Takuma said seeing the crest on the floor, he frowned not liking it one bit. Weren't they dead?

"One of them was here, and judging by how fresh it is, they left not too long ago." Shizuka spoke Kaname's thoughts out loud.

Kaname closed his eyes trying to become one with nature, but something blocked him from last night. He couldn't get passed the barriers that made him one with nature, he frowned. He kept trying once more only to receive a shock and made him jump. He looked around to see Shizuka look at him with a knowing expression.

"Who ever is the last Renegade has completely blocked us out." venom dripped from her voice.

"How can we find her? She will surely want revenge for her clan's death." Yuki asked seeing her brother rub his forehead.

"We will have to pretend nothing had happened and stay in the shadows for a while longer. That way we can see who it is. I'll tell my kids later. Senri warn Kaito, he maybe human, but that will not stop the last Renegade to try and hunt him down now that he is connected with us." Kaname said looking around. The grass was dead, the animals were hiding in fear and the flowers were dried and black. This was not like this when he came the other day.

**Heaven **has come to save him, and he was glad because Zero really didn't want to be stuck with the twins any longer. They were always clinging to him like kittens to their mother's breast. He went to lunch to see what they were serving, he scrunched his nose and left after he saw pizza covered with grease being served. No, he may be underweight, but that does not mean that he wants to live a short life.

"Zero, I packed lunch for all of us." Yori smiled giving Zero his lunch.

"Thanks," Zero smiled at how Yori always remembers to bring him lunch.

They both sat under the shade of the tree and ate comfortably quiet. Yori was trying to open an envelope that the teacher gave her. It was her grades and she needed to see if she really passed the semester. She yelped when her index finger burned, then a trail of thick blood trailed down to her palm fast.

Zero stopped breathing, he felt his eyes dilate and that sensation burn crept up his throat making him groan. He got thirsty all of a sudden, but he knew nothing will quench his thirst. He looked at the red liquid that he was drawn to, he licked his lips once and twice. Yori was too busy looking for a napkin to wipe her finger with. Zero felt his eyes heat up and his teeth began to ache, he felt them shake as if they wanted to extend.

"Zero can you give me your napkin. Mine must have flown with the wind." Yori said still looking inside her bag.

As if on cue, the wind blew making the scent of blood flow into his nostrils, he moaned at the sweet smell. Yori looked up only to be met with a scary version of Zero. She gasped and dropped her bag making everything inside fall to the ground. Zero had her hand in his and brought the bleeding finger in front of him. He brought his tongue out of his plump lips and slowly inched towards Yori who looked confused and scared. Her heart raced when Zero leaned in closer. Zero was about to lick the blood when a body slammed into him pinning him to the ground. At first, Zero began to struggle, but the body was holding him down with all its strength.

"Mom," Ichiru ran towards them seeing Zero's eyes turn pink, then they became that lovely lavender shade.

"Are you our mother now?" Darius asked raising an eyebrow.

"Get off me!" Zero glared at the young Kuran who had him pinned down. What had happened to him?

"Yup, that's mom." Ichiru smiled widely showing his slightly pointy canines.

Darius got off slowly while keeping a wary eye on Zero. Their father had mentioned that he will be the one to turn him. But why is he taking his time? He would have been a pureblood by now if his dad awakened him again. Zero dusted himself and got up to give Yori who had a napkin around her wound while looking at him with wide eyes. Kaito held her to him glaring. Zero didn't know what was going on. He looked back at the twins to see their eyes change from shocking-red to lavender and reddish-brown. Now he was officially freaked out. He turned away and headed off to clear his mind, he decided to go back to his small village and get his mind cleared.

**Days **passed at one by one the small village where he grew up were dying. The children were the one's that died fast, their bodies couldn't fight the disease that spread around them. Zero saw the little girl look deathly pale, marks that looked like bruises appeared on her pale skin. But she never had been hit in her life.

"Please honey," her mother sobbed clutching her bump, she was giving birth any day, and she too had bruises in her body. Who knew how the baby will be born.

"I wanna see my baby brother, so I promise to get better." the little girl began to cough blood poured from out of her mouth.

"Shh, Claire. Don't talk," Zero felt his heart ache seeing the pretty little girl laying on the bed holding her doll that was made out of rags.

The girl had tears running down her face, and looked at her mother's huge stomach. Zero quickly got up and ran outside. He ran and ran not carrying that his legs burned from the fast run. He got to the mansion seeing that there were cars parked outside meant that they had visitors. Zero threw his pride out the door and went inside the house looking for his mother, tears were running down his face, that little girl. She was in his heart and it pained him to see that her life was leaving her.

"Mom, what happened?" Ichiru was there after he smelt the salty scent, he had a worried expression.

"Nothing," Zero ran upstairs and towards his mother's room who was coughing loud. The cough sounded dry and she looked at her palm. Then she saw Zero who was looking at her with eyes wide and scared.

"Zero, son. What's wrong?" the woman asked looking worried and was with him looking over him.

"Mom, it's Claire. She's dying and─" Zero choked on his tears.

"Shh, son tell me." the woman hugged him making him feel safe.

"Something is happening, everyone is dying. Some are surviving because they could afford medicine, but it's too expensive for them leaving them without food. And poor little Claire, she's dying and her mother is due any moment now. We have to help them, I don't want to lose her." Zero shook looking down feeling his heart cry out for the little girl.

"It's too late, and even if we do give her medical attention, in the end she will die." his mother had tears running down.

Darius and Ichiru were on the door listening to them. Ichiru had tears running down his pale face, his mother looked so vulnerable and scared. Darius has and might have never seen his mother look this vulnerable after he has been told stories about how Zero was a fire cracker and hot-headed sometimes. He watched as Zero hugged his mom shaking and crying.

"Boys, do you need something?" the woman asked seeing them inside her room.

"Nothing, we were just concern for him." Darius answered feeling his heart sink at seeing his mother hugging someone who is not blood related.

"Mom, I want to help her. I don't want little Claire to die." both twins saw their mother's tear-streaked face and were sad. They don't want their mother to be sad.

"Don't worry, we could get Aidou to help. He's here." Ichiru smiled hugging his mother and was glad that Zero wasn't shoving him away.

"I'll go get him," Darius ran out of the room and to find the noble.

"Zero, it's Claire's mother she's giving birth now. We need to go to the city and find a doctor." Valerian ran inside with flushed cheeks and Yori was on his side with wide eyes.

"Wasn't the baby coming in a few more weeks?" Yori asked looking at them with worry.

"Ichiru, I need you to stay and tell Darius to go over to a small village where the lake is. They might know where it is." Zero said looking at Ichiru's face with a hard look.

"No, he'll go. I'll stay and tell them." the woman said making them leave right away.

They nodded and ran out the door. They just missed Darius and the others by seconds and left running towards the place. Ichiru insisted take a car and so they drove. This time Zero took the car, all four of them left the mansion not knowing the sad fate had in store for our silverette.

* * *

Wow, I'm on a roll with this story. xD Thank you for reading and review! Oh and a while back I made my own YouTube account {same name} to try and find some good KaZe, but I couldn't find almost anything that I liked. So what did I do? I expanded my search for Zero {I love him! xD} and found interesting pairings. Especially the Zesui and I almost drooled at the whole vid! Anyone have a good vidoe about Kaze, Takuma x Shiki and Kain x Aidou? Or recommend a vid. xD I wanna make my own, but I don't know where to start! (OnO)


	10. My Immortal

No! I'm not killing Zero! Dx Just two Oc's. I hope you enjoy and please review!

Darkest Awakening

My Immortal

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

* * *

**"Zero..."** Claire's mother panted, her long locks were sprawled around her thin face as she stood up holding her stomach.

"Risa, you can't stand." Zero went to her side helping her walk to the floor where a made up bed of straws.

"Lay her on her back. Yori I need you to bring me warm water. Valerian bring me cloths, clean ones and Ms. Risa I need you to breath in and out." Ichiru smelt death in her, after she delivers the baby, she will be gone. He sadly looked at Zero who stood next to the extremely thin girl. She had long locks of light brown hair and wide green eyes.

"Mom, I need you to try to sooth her, she can't hold back any longer and needs to deliver or both will die." Ichiru said seeing his mother tense and bring the girl who wanted to be with her mother.

"Mama, little Ryo is coming," the girl's eyes were slowly glazed over.

"Please Zero I want you to take care of him if I don't make it out alive." Risa cried feeling pain inside, she knew God was giving her time to deliver her son.

"No, you'll survive. Please Risa, I don't want you to go and leave your children." Zero hugged Claire who closed her eyes smiling.

"Ichiru, we came." Darius shouted opening the thin wooden door. Kaname and Aidou right behind him along with Kaito and Yori's mother.

"Risa, old friend." Zero's mother said crying as she was on her side with Zero who held Claire.

"Look, mommy is having little brother." Claire giggled holding her doll close to her heart.

"Let me take it from here," Aidou said pulling his sleeves up and opened his briefcase searching for gloves and a mask.

"What's his name?" Kaname asked trying to distract Claire.

"Mommy and I wanted to name him Ryo, just like papa." Claire smiled, even though she looked bruised, she still smiled beautifully.

"Fine name for a child," Kaname smiled noticing the love in the girl's eyes when she spoke of her baby brother.

Zero knew Kaname was distracting the girl because her mother's screams were loud and soon, a baby cried inside the room. But the woman did not scream anymore. Zero had tears running down his face, as he stared at Risa's stilled face. He wanted to reach out and shake her because Aidou had announced that the baby is healthy, a little underweight, but still healthy. Claire moved next to her mother and had tears run down her eyes, her mother didn't move nor smiled at her. She knew her time was coming too.

"I'm sorry Ryo, mommy didn't get to see you. But you look just like papa. I will always watch over you Ryo, Zero promise me you'll take care of him." she held his gaze with hers.

"Claire, no. Please don't leave. He'll need his big sister to protect." Zero was shaking seeing the little girl holding her brother and with her last strength she gave the baby to Zero.

"No, I want you to take care of him and give him my doll so he won't feel alone. And I want him to help you, promise you'll watch over them and love them." her green eyes saw Kaname's burgundy ones, she gave him the child who was sleeping.

"Claire, everything will be all right. Aidou is a doctor and he'll heal you." Kaname hugged Zero while the silverette held the child in his arms.

"Thank you," Claire hugged both him and Kaname. Then, Zero felt her stilled.

Zero held her in her arm while holding the child in his other and screamed. He loved children and most of them died. Who will he tell stories to? He only had a few little friends. Kaname brought him to his chest while Aidou took the corpse and laid her next to the mother. Ichiru held the baby seeing his mother sad. Zero clutched Kaname's back with all his strength, he had lost more friends every day. Claire was just a small seven-year old girl who wanted to have fun in her life. Now she will never go out there and know what fun is.

Yori hugged her mother, both women crying and Kaito held them trying his hard to sooth him. Valerian shook, he remembered how his mother had died and no one was there to help him. Darius hugged him making Valerian look up and stare at him with wide sea-foam eyes, Darius brought him under his chin and Valerian broke. Ichiru hugged the child feeling left out, until he felt strong arms circle around him. His lavender eyes landed on Kaito's brown one's. Ichiru leaned to his arms and hugged him, Aidou sighed putting a blanket over both cadavers and prayed for their souls to find peace.

"This wasn't suppose to happen," Zero said in a raspy voice.

"Zero, none of us knew what was wrong with them." the woman said feeling tired.

"I want to know why. Who is responsible for their death, a couple of days ago Jessie and his little brother died. Then it was─" Zero felt the urge to go throw up and he ran out of the house. He made it behind and covered his mouth looking down. Tears kept leaking down and fell to the cool grass, it was dark now and wished it was daylight so he could cuddle little Claire one more time.

"Mom, are you all right?" Ichiru asked still holding the child in his arms.

Zero turned around and saw the small bundle on the other silverette's arms. Ichiru held out the baby so Zero could see the child. The boy had cinnamon-brown hair, and when he opened his eyes, they were a beautiful emerald-green. He did look like his father Ryo, but the man's hair was a golden color while the mother's is a light-brown. The baby smiled and closed his eyes before it dozed off to sleep. Zero promised that he will try to take care of his now adoptive son, maybe he could find a real job.

"Ryo, my son." Zero smiled, a sad one.

"Mom," Ichiru felt a little sting in his heart. "Let's get you back inside, dad might be worried."

"It's OK, I'm here." Kaname and Darius walked towards them.

Kaname walked towards Zero while he held the child in his arms and Kaname took a peek at the child. He was indeed a cute child. But it was not theirs, and if Zero wanted to keep him, then he might as well support him seeing that he had taken care of the twins. He did promise that the next one he'll be there. Darius and Ichiru watched their parents, Kaname hugged Zero from behind and Zero leaned backwards with a sigh. They indeed look like a real family, and that's how they would look like if their mother didn't disappear.

"Together we'll take care of the child," Kaname remembered the girl's words. He smiled nuzzling Zero's silver hair.

"I don't know what to do?" Zero cried on Kaname's chest.

"For starters, we need to buy Ryo food and warm clothes. He is our son and we'll raise him to be a fine boy." Kaname said putting his fingers under Zero's chin and made him look up.

Zero looked at Kaname, feeling his heart flutter. He nodded and Kaname hugged him for a while longer. Ichiru and Darius both smiled at each other and left them alone. They had to leave it up to their dad and make their mom remember who they are and that he really is now a pureblood.

**The **next day, Zero and Kaname were at the store buying baby stuff. Then later that day, Claire and her mother will be buried next to their husband and father Ryo. Zero made sure that the clothes were to fit the child a little bigger, Kaname tried to make Zero lighten up, he didn't like seeing his love's face all sad.

"I say we take him this one," he pulled out a shirt that said, 'Dad Is The Best'. He smiled and Zero looked away with a blush adorning his face.

"I like this one," Ichiru held up the shirt that said, 'Dad and I both agree that Mom is the Boss'. Zero really didn't want to be the mom, but knowing Kaname will dominate him anywhere, he had no choice. And at that thought a flashback of his dream took over his mind. He quickly shook it off and a lovely flush covered his face. He pretend to look at Ryo and see that the baby had his eyes open looking at him with a knowing gaze.

"Mom look," Darius held another shirt that said, 'I know my older Brother is the best'. Ichiru gave him a glare, he was only a few seconds behind him and if it weren't for the thought of Darius shoving him out-of-the-way when Zero was about to give birth to him, he would have been the oldest.

"Why don't you go look for diapers and baby wipes, while we keep looking." Zero had his face flushed, he felt dizzy for a moment, then it passed as soon as it came, it left.

The twins nodded and ran towards the other section picking out Pampers of Huggies. Zero sighed and walked around making Kaname take the cart, he put the baby on the seat after Kaname told one of the workers that they needed one and he will buy it. Good thing the worker was a Level C, he nodded and went to go tell his boss. Kaname set the child on the seat and buckled him up, Zero saw that Kaname was doing it wrong and sighed. As if it were second nature to him he put his hands over Kaname's and helped him.

Kaname looked at Zero who looked at their hands, Kaname's was warm and soft, his were warm and rough. They made eye contact, Zero's face went red when Kaname began to lean in forward. Zero's mind wanted him to shove him away, but his heart wanted to kiss him. He knew that once he kisses Kaname, he is screwed. But the baby began to whimper wanting to be fed. Zero quickly buckled him up and Kaname was a bit disappointed at that. Oh well, maybe next time.

"Ryo, are you hungry, want to be fed." Zero began to make cute baby noises and lightly pinched the baby's cheek.

"Let's go find him some formula and then go home." Kaname said leading them to where the twins were arguing on which brand to take.

"Guys what's going on here?" Zero asked looking in between the twins.

"Well I want you to get Ryo Pampers," Darius spoke while half glaring at the other twin who will not leave the Huggies back.

"No, Huggies are the best." Ichiru stuck his tongue making Darius roll his eyes at the childish act.

"Well I remember that you used to get rashes with Pampers, and Darius would glare at me for putting on Huggies when you both were babies." Zero rolled his eyes remembering he had run out of Pampers and had to put Huggies on the monotone chibi. Wait a minute?

"Mom, you're remembering us!" Ichiru hugged the silverette making him look shocked.

Zero had only just met them and he hadn't even met them ever; let alone see them when they were babies. He looked at Darius who smiled softly at them and walked to hug them. Zero felt his heart flutter, why did he feel like protecting them from all of evil things. And why that small flashback? Kaname smiled and hugged the silverette who looked up at him with a confused expression.

"I don't know why? It just came out, then I remembered Darius glaring at me when I put on Huggies because I was short in money." Zero saw it clearly.

"Don't worry, now we don't need them." Ichiru smiled hugging Zero tighter.

Kaname smiled sadly, if he knew his mate was with children, then he would make sure to always watch over him and his little ones. He hated himself for what he had done back then, he can't forgive himself for not trying harder to find Zero. Little Ryo felt left out and began to cry out loud. Zero picked him up and began to calm him down, Kaname was right there next to him. It was the picture perfect of a family, Ichiru and Darius did not want to be left out and joined them.

"I'm so going to be his favorite brother," Darius smirked. Ichiru said nothing and kept quiet the whole time everyone was too busy taking care of Ryo.

Zero noticed but said nothing, he might talk to him later. And they kept shopping until Takuma had called them that the preparations were done and Zero felt down again. Kaname bought him a white lily for him and his now son to throw at their tombs.

**The **day was slightly foggy, Zero didn't care seeing that Kaname was under an umbrella after staying so long in the sun that was now covered in clouds. Ichiru and Darius were also sharing one along with Aidou and Kain. Senri and Takuma were under one too, how weird. His gaze landed on the now buried coffins that Kaname had bought, Zero didn't want him to at first, but Kaname had insisted making Zero thank him in gratitude.

He walked forward to the tombs and put the white lily on Claire's while he put the other on Risa's. Kaname held Ryo standing next to Zero who was crying and at the same time trying to be brave. Valerian and Yori were on either side praying for their souls. Zero stood up and looked at Kaname who handed him their adoptive son, Zero's mom couldn't help but thought of a perfect family couple, and it got better seeing Ichiru and Darius hug her son.

"Mom, don't worry. We'll be there with you on every step of the way." Ichiru said hugging Zero.

"And we'll help you take care of our little brother. Right Ichiru." Darius looked at his brother who was frowning, he nudge him making him look at them. He blinked and flushed.

"Yeah, we'll help." Zero heard hesitation on his voice, but said nothing.

**Days **passed and Ryo warmed everyone's heart. Even Shizuka who bought him the crib with the mattress, sheets and some stuff animals. She had announced to be the godmother making Kaname weary of the proposal. But held in his tongue when Shizuka promised to spill the beans to his silver-haired mate. Zero was feeding Ryo who refused to drink it, it was some vitamins to help him gain some weight that Aidou had prescribe for them.

"Come on, you have to eat in order to get big and strong." Zero pouted cutely at seeing the baby look at him as if he was a real idiot.

"Having trouble?" Kaname came inside the living room where Zero was having trouble in feeding the child.

"Yeah, he doesn't want to drink it." Zero frowned and looked at the formula. He sniffed it trying to see if it had gone bad, but it smelt fine. He then stuck it in his mouth. Kaname smiled seeing Zero make a twisted face at the taste and quickly handed the child and bottle to him while he ran out of the room. He could hear him cough and murmur colorful words.

"Done?" he asked smirking at seeing his mate's flushed face looking mad.

"Yes, that is the worst shit I've tasted. Ew, no wonder he doesn't want it." Zero stuck his tongue as if he had the liquid still inside.

"He has to drink it," Kaname said giving the formula to Zero who made a face.

"Come on, if you drink it you might get sick. Ichiru do not make me force it down young man." Zero talked and talked not realizing that he had named one of their children. Could he really be remembering, his heart increased it's speed. "That's a good boy," Zero smiled seeing that he finally got the child to drink.

Kaname smiled and brought Zero to sit next to him watching him hold the bottle. He will cherish this moment with him. Darius entered the room smiling at seeing his parents look lovingly at the new addition to their small family. Now if only they could have a sister...

Ichiru wasn't far from him. He stopped and stared at his parent's moment, he frowned not liking it one bit. It should only be him and his brother in their parent's arms and looking lovingly only at them. He didn't like this at all, ever since the baby came to live with them, no one had spared them a second glance, sure he didn't mind having the child with them. But it should be them, they are purebloods and princes at that. He quickly turned away and left not liking how his true emotions showed on his face.

* * *

Someone's jealous! What will poor Ichiru do?


End file.
